


Run Lost Boy

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: Once Upon A Time [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan, Basically Yoongi is Peter Pan and Woozi is his Tinkerbell, Crushes, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy!Bambam, Fairy!Woozi, Family, Fluff, Flying, Friendship, Light Angst, Lost Boys, M/M, Markbamson is a hinted side pairing, Neverland (Peter Pan), RUN m/v inspired, Woozi and Yoongi friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland is home to lost boys like Jungkook and lost boys like Jungkook are supposed to be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow. I can't believe I finally finished this. Honestly, it wasn't supposed to be no where near as long as it is and I'd apologize for that but I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out. Slight warning for past parent death but it's only mentioned in passing so I'm not sure it'll be that big of an issue. Thanks to everyone who stuck by my side as I pushed through this! 
> 
> Peter Pan is hands down my favorite fairy tale and I wanted to do a little twist on it. Bangtan fits a Peter Pan esce story so very well and then GOT7 came out with Fly and well, here we are. I've always wanted to do a story with all of them thrown in together but wow that's a lot of boys to keep track of!
> 
> Please enjoy!

From where he sat, Jungkook could see a few twinkling stars breaking through the fog. Unlike Seoul or any of the other larger cities, one was lucky enough to see stars breaking through the night sky in Busan. The lights of the city were not as bright, the fog not as thick, and if one were to look hard enough, they would be lucky to see a few twinkling stars. The beach was the best place to see the stars, the sky large and vast and unblocked by tall buildings. But Jungkook wasn't anywhere near the beach. There was no warm sand beneath his body, nor the soft sounds of crashing waves.

No, beneath him was cold hard concrete and the sounds of sirens in the distance. But even so, even in the middle of the city, huddled in an alleyway between two tall buildings, Jungkook could see a few stars when he glanced up at the night sky. For tonight, he would call this place home; a dumpster to his left that he curled against to keep the cold winter wind from blowing through his bones. He was hidden away from the rest of the world in his little alleyway and if not for the stars above his head that he could barely see, he would feel trapped, lost, alone. But the stars were there, shining down on him to remind him that he would never be alone as long as he had the stars.

Jungkook didn't tear his eyes away from those few stars, three of them twinkling in the distance through the fog. He hugged himself, his knees pressed to his chest with his body against the cold metal dumpster. The smell didn't bother him all that much. He was rather used to it at that rate and the large metal box kept the bitter winter wind from reaching him. He only had one coat, not thick enough to handle the bitter winter Busan was bound to have but it was all he had. The thick woolen red beanie on his head helped, smashing his black hair against his face, but he wasn't sure it would be enough.

But there was no where else for him to go. The park was out of the question, too open for such a cold winter night. It might snow, if the clouds moving over his stars were any sign. His lips were chapped, his nose a bright red matching his cheeks and his hands were stuffed under his armpits because it was the only place to keep them warm. Jungkook wasn't sure he'd survive the night but there was no where else for him to go.

The stars gave him hope; enough to know it wasn't the end of the world and there was more out there than that very moment he was trapped in. The brick he leaned back against was cold, seeping into what little fabric he was wearing but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sky. Before he gave into the heaviness in his eyes, he watched in slight wonder as a green light fluttered above his head, not quite in line with the stars but still above the buildings. The light shot across the sky and then it fluttered back, hovering above the alleyway he sat in but Jungkook couldn't fight the heaviness long enough to rationalize what the light was.

His head lulled to the side, knocking against the metal dumpster and his eyes finally slipped shut, casting him in a dream that he could only hope would some day be his reality.

* * *

"Is he dead?"

It was a light voice, like the twinkling of bells but loud enough to be heard. Jungkook understood the voice, crawled toward it but he was stuck, in some in-between area of consciousness and asleep.

"I don't think so." Deeper, much deeper than the first voice, a little horse but rumbling.

Jungkook wanted to move, in fear that maybe he was about to be mugged for things he didn't even have. He didn't have money, or anything of value but that never stopped people before. He could handle himself but he found he couldn't move. He urged his body to move, tried to wiggle his fingers but it was as if he was frozen, his eyes still shut, yet he could hear what was going on around him.

"Sprinkle him." The deep voice mumbled, sounding closer than before.

The bell twinkled, like a scoff. "I'm not wasting my dust on him. You know how precious this crap is." It was quiet for a moment. "Don't give me that look, I'm not doing it. _You_ carry him."

"He's twice my size, how the fuck am I supposed to carry him?"

"I don't know. You're Mr. I can handle anything."

The deep voice hissed softly. "You found him Woozi, remember that?"

The bell twinkled again. "I said don't give me that look. I'm not wasting my dust on him, he's almost dead anyway."

It was quiet for another minute and Jungkook vaguely wondered if the two left him all alone. He couldn't feel the cold around him but there was a wetness against his cheeks and he thought, perhaps, it was snowing.

"Go get Jackson then."

"What? Why?!" The bell sounded distressed.

"You're the one who doesn't want to waste your dust. So go get Jackson, and maybe Yugyeom. They can carry him."

The bell grumbled, still sounding so very pretty before they were left in silence again. Jungkook could feel himself slipping again, so tired, so very tired, and perhaps he fell asleep again but when warm fingers brushed against his cheek, he felt it, wishing desperately that he could move, that he could drag himself out of whatever limber he was stuck in.

"It'll be alright, kid."

The deep voice was kind, so very kind. A kindness Jungkook had not heard in such a very long time and perhaps that was why he felt comfortable enough to slip back into darkness, those warm fingers brushing against his cheek like he was something precious.

* * *

Warm, he was so warm. Why was it so warm? Did it matter? Jungkook savored the warmth, the softness completely surrounding him, and maybe if he slept a little longer he would see his parents again. But consciousness tugged at him, a nagging feeling settled in the back of his mind and it drug him from the warmth and comfort of sleep into the harsh reality around him. He thought he would wake cold, alone, and maybe frozen to the concrete.

But no.

He was warm for a reason. It wasn't just part of some dream. There was warmth all around him, a blanket wrapped tightly around his body and a soft pillow beneath his head. Everything smelled earthy, like the dirt after a fresh rain, or pine needles in the forest. It was a pleasant scent, one Jungkook could bury himself in forever but it was so real, so fresh and so close.

Jungkook sat up so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash, his eyes snapping open and the blankets flying off his body.

"Ah!" A twinkling bell and the sound of something thumping against a hard surface.

Jungkook blinked a few times, trying to rid himself of the blurriness of his vision so he could take in his surroundings.

He was in a bedroom, simple from the look of it with a window to his left, a door to his right, a dresser and the bed he was currently sitting in, with white sheets tangled around his feet. He kicked at them, trying to untangle himself and that was when he realized he wasn't wearing the clothing he recalled passing out in.

"Goodness, you scared me."

It was such a soft voice, with a hint of amusement to it and the twinkling of bells. But it was a different voice than the one he could vaguely recall hearing the night before. Was it the night before? Jungkook was unsure. There was little light coming in from the window, dark curtains covering it and he couldn't tell what time it was.

As he tried to untangle his legs from the sheets, he glanced around the room in search of the voice but found himself to be completely alone. It was strange, because he was sure he wasn't just hearing things. His lips pursed in a slight pout and he finally freed his legs, taking note of the dirty jeans he was still wearing and the worn white undershirt. They were his clothes, clothes he had been wearing when he passed out in that alleyway but his coat, beanie and boots were gone, no where in sight.

"Are you feeling better? You might have a cold." Jungkook narrowed his eyes in confusion and glanced around the empty room again, in search of a source for the voice. It sounded so close. "Over here." The voice giggled softly, sounding warm and welcoming and Jungkook turned toward it, his eyes trailing along the headboard of the bed before they landed on...

What?

What the hell was that?

Sitting on the wooden ball at the top of one of the bedposts was a little man, so little he could fit in Jungkook's palm. His face was long with plump lips and rounded cheeks, his skin a natural golden tan. He had his legs crossed, dangling off the ball and his smile was bright, bunching up his tanned cheeks and showing off his teeth. He was dressed all in white, an interesting contrast to his tan skin and his blond hair was a tousled mess atop his little head. It took a moment for Jungkook to register the translucent wings fluttering from his back. They were as large as the little man, moving slowly behind him and leaving strange sparkles in the air as they fluttered. The wings were as white as his clothing, almost as white as his hair, and if Jungkook didn't know any better, he'd say there was a fucking fairy sitting on the post of the bed smiling at him.

He was dreaming.

Or dead.

"Are you an angel?" Jungkook's voice was cracked, his throat tight and worn and his nose was stuffed up a bit, probably from sleeping in the cold. He rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand, watching as the little man perked up and gave a twinkle of a laugh.

"You're not dead, if that's what you're thinking." The man shifted on the post to stand up, looking tall and lanky even though he was less than a foot tall. He curled his hands behind his back and smiled at the youth, a warm lovely thing, his wings fluttering behind him.

Jungkook blinked, glancing away from the man to look around the room and then back to him. His confusion must have been evident because the man gave him an understanding look and then lifted into the air, his wings carrying his weight.

"I'm supposed to go get Jin when you've woken up, so, I'll go do that! I'm Bambam by the way!" The man smiled brightly again, twinkling his little fingers at Jungkook in a wave. "Stay here, I'll be right back!" Bambam, _what an interesting name_ , fluttered away quickly, a trail of glitter following him as he slipped out the cracked door and out of Jungkook's sight.

For a moment, Jungkook just sat there in the comfortable bed, trying to understand what he just witnessed. He had to be dreaming. If he wasn't dead, like Bambam said, then he had to be dreaming. Because how else would a little man like that exist, with wings and everything, flying through the air. It just... Didn't make much sense really.

He took a moment to really take in the room he was in. It was simple, four walls, a floor and a ceiling. Everything was an off-white color and there wasn't a personal touch in the bedroom. But the scent. The overwhelming scent of the forest. Like the one Jungkook's parents took him to when he was just a toddler, running through the brush and being chased through the trees by his father. It was a scent that made his chest warm and constrict at the memories. It didn't seem to be coming from any particular thing either, it was just all around him, clutching and suffocating and yet, so welcoming.

He dug his fingers into black strands of hair as he brought his knees up to his chest, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to recall the last thing he could remember. A deep voice, a twinkling bell, talking about him. Something about dust and someone named Jackson? He wasn't robbed. Jungkook was sure of that and whoever those people were must have brought him back to this place. So what was this place? Where was he? And what the hell was Bambam?

"Oh! Thank goodness."

Jungkook snapped his head up at the new voice, deep but warm, as a man entered the room, leaving the door open behind himself. He was tall, with broad shoulders, brown stylish hair and a handsome face. He looked concerned and didn't waste his time in approaching Jungkook, settling in the chair beside the bed Jungkook hadn't noticed earlier.

"I wasn't sure when you would wake up. I was starting to worry." The man reached forward, his warm hand pressing against Jungkook's forehead, making the youth flinch but he didn't pull away. The man's brow furrowed for a moment before he pulled back, a disarming smile curling to his lips. "You don't have a fever. How do you feel?"

Jungkook blinked at the man a few times, unsure how to answer his question. He was feeling a lot of things in that very moment, all of his emotions swirling around and colliding into a tornado that he couldn't quite understand.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me. I'm Kim Seokjin." The man introduced himself, bowing his head slightly as he smiled at Jungkook, looking harmless but Jungkook couldn't be too sure. "What's your name?"

Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced away from the man. "Where am I?"

"Neverland." He snapped his eyes back to the man who was still just smiling warmly at him. "That's what we like to call this place anyway. It's a boarding home for... lost boys." Seokjin hummed softly, looking thoughtful as he leaned back in the wooden chair, his eyes never leaving Jungkook's. "I imagine you must be very confused. Bambam wasn't supposed to... Well, you weren't supposed to see him. Not yet anyway." He shook his head but that smile remained. "I'll explain everything to you but are you hungry? Some soup should do you some good. You were practically frozen when Woozi and Yoongi found you."

 _Woozi,_ yes, he remembered that name. The deep voice said that name. It was a strange name, something someone would definitely remember. Jungkook had no clue what was going on or why he was there, but Seokjin's smile was warm and it reminded him of his mother. So he found himself nodding at the offer of soup and he couldn't remember the last time he had decent meal. Seokjin looked harmless and Jungkook was confidant he could handle himself if things got out of hand anyway.

"Wonderful." Seokjin's smile grew as he moved to his feet. "Stay here and rest. I'll send someone up with soup in a few minutes."

Someone? Jungkook wondered how many 'someone's there were in this boarding home for lost boys as Seokjin left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Lost boys.

A home for lost boys.

Jungkook certainly fit that description.

He'd heard of places like that existing, in passing from other people like himself but he never thought it to be true. He didn't think the world was kind enough to help people like himself, lost and alone, with no where to go. Was he wrong? Was he found by someone kind; by Woozi and Yoongi?

Jungkook rubbed a hand over his forehead as he collapsed back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with slightly wide eyes. He could remember warm fingers against his frozen cheek, telling him it would be alright. It was the deep voiced man; Yoongi. It had to be Yoongi, since the other was Woozi. Twinkling like bells, like Bambam so was Woozi... Like Bambam?

He let out a soft groan and rubbed both hands over his face, still feeling drained and tired but the mention of food was keeping him awake. It could be poisoned for all he cared. He just wanted to eat and hell, if it was his last meal, at least it would be warm.

The door to the room creaked open and Jungkook sat up to see someone new enter. This male looked younger than Seokjin, maybe closer to Jungkook's age and he smiled shyly as he entered, a tray with a steaming bowl in his hands. Bambam fluttered inside the room with him, that same smile on his lips as he flew through the air, leaving a trail of glitter behind, to land back on the post of the bed.

"Hey." The boy's voice was a little deep and he offered the tray to Jungkook with that same shy smile. His hair was a dirty blond, dyed obviously and a mess atop his head but his shy smile was slightly wide, showing some of his teeth and he looked harmless. So Jungkook took the tray from him carefully, spreading out his legs so it could rest in his lap. "I'm Kim Yugyeom." The boy offered, his smile growing as he sat in the chair beside Jungkook.

Jungkook glanced from Yugyeom to the steaming bowl of soup, watching as a few chunks of what appeared to be meat floated around the warm broth. His stomach growled at the wonderful scent and Jungkook found himself digging into the soup without a second thought. It was delicious, tingling his tongue and warming his throat. He noticed Yugyeom settle in the chair beside him but the boy's attention was on Bambam who was fluttering his wings and twirling around, inspecting himself as if something was wrong.

Jungkook swallowed the soup in his mouth and lowered his spoon, sitting up a little straighter to bow his head politely to Yugyeom. "Jeon Jungkook. Thank you for the food."

Yugyeom blinked a him once before a wide grin spread across his face. "No problem. We're the same age I think which is why Jin-hyung sent me up here. He thought you'd feel more comfortable with someone your own age. You're seventeen too?"

Jungkook nodded at the question, taking his time to eat his soup, trying to savor it like it would be his last.

"I know this is all kind of weird. I thought so too when I first came here." Yugyeom relaxed in the chair, crossing his legs as he smiled at Jungkook. "Especially cause of him." He nodded his head in Bambam's direction.

"Excuse you." Bambam perked up, a playful glare coming to his face. "Better me than Woozi!"

Yugyeom nodded in agreement, something Jungkook didn't understand but he had a feeling if he stuck around long enough, he would come to. "He's a fairy, in case you were wondering. I know, crazy right?" The dirty blond laughed softly, bringing up a hand to ruffle his own hair. "Jin-hyung will probably explain everything to you when you've rested more. You look pretty pale."

Jungkook blinked and looked down at himself, the majority of his soup already gone without realizing it. "This soup is very delicious."

Yugyeom practically beamed and nodded his head, leaning closer to Jungkook. "Jinyoung-hyung's soup is the absolute best. If you stay, you can have it any time you want."

"If?" Jungkook perked a brow.

"Ah, yeah. If. You don't have to." Yugyeom shrugged one shoulder. "Jin-hyung will explain everything later. For now, just eat and rest, okay?"

Jungkook nodded, glancing down at the lingering broth in his bowl. He placed his spoon down gently on the tray before picking up the bowl to bring to his lips, downing the rest of the broth slowly. It really was tasty and he licked a few beads of broth from his lips as he placed the bowl back down. "Thank you."

Yugyeom nodded, his smile just as warm as Seokjin's and as he stood up, he took the tray from Jungkook's lap. "It's late so most everyone has already gone to bed. There's a bathroom through there if you need it." He nodded his head at the door on the other side of the room that was currently closed. "And if you need anything, Just ask Bambam."

The fairy grinned and raised his hand in the air. "That's me!"

Yugyeom chuckled softly, propping the tray on one hip so he could reach out to gently pat Bambam's bright blond hair with the pad of his finger. "Take good care of him."

Bambam nodded enthusiastically as he plopped down on the bedpost, his smile just as bright as the rest of him as he gave Yugyeom a mock salute. It was cute, Jungkook thought. Yugyeom bowed his head to Jungkook and bid him goodnight before slipping out of the bedroom door, shutting it softly behind himself.

"You going to watch me sleep?" Jungkook asked Bambam softly, wiggling against the sheets until he was lying down again. Thanks to the warm soup in his belly, he felt even more tired than before and maybe he was sick because he usually didn't feel so lethargic.

"I'm not a creep." Bambam said with amusement, folding his legs as he pulled out what appeared to be a little book from thin air. "But I'm here if you need me."

Jungkook nodded his head, pulling the blankets over his head, blocking out the little light in the room coming from a small lamp on the dresser. The scent of the forest enveloped him, cradling him like a warm blanket and he nuzzled into the pillow, where a new scent of something minty filled his senses. He was warm, safe and comfortable and Jungkook thought, before he slipped into sleep once more, he could get used to this.

* * *

When Jungkook came to again, he was warm and comfortable and that scent was still lingering all around him. So he savored it, rolling over a few times to find a cooler spot on his pillow. Light was streaming in through the white sheets and he wondered if it was morning. There was tightness in his stomach that was screaming at him to use the bathroom and inevitably drew him to fully wake up.

He felt better than the last time he woke up, the stuffiness in his nose mostly gone and his limbs not so heavy. He tugged the blanket free from his head and slowly opened his eyes, glancing around the corner of the room he could see. He rubbed a hand over his face and slowly sat up, smacking his lips and all around feeling kind of gross. He couldn't remember the last time he bathed or brushed his teeth and that thought alone made him grimace.

"Good morning! Or should I say good evening?" Bambam giggled to himself softly, sitting in the same spot he was in when Jungkook fell asleep. But his clothes were different, not a bright white as before but a light pink color. A sweater and form fitting pants. He changed at some point and Jungkook wondered how long he had been asleep as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Jungkook shrugged one shoulder. "Gross."

"Ah! Well, Jin gathered some clothes for you that you can change into." Bambam's wings fluttered as he lifted into the air, twinkling through the air toward the bathroom door. "Considering how many boys there are, he thinks he found some clothes that will fit you properly. Go ahead and shower and get cleaned up and I'll go get Jin!" The fairy flew to the bedroom door before stopping and turning back to Jungkook with that same smile on his face. "There's a bag on the sink for you too. New toothbrush and whatnot." Then he was twinkling his fingers in a wave before slipping out the door that closed all on its own behind him.

Jungkook blinked himself awake, vaguely thinking Bambam was a bit like a whirlwind, before finally getting to his feet. The bathroom was just as simple as the rest of the bedroom, appearing to be rarely used which Jungkook thought was a little strange. If there were a decent amount of boys in the building, wouldn't it make sense that they would take advantage of all the bathrooms? Jungkook shrugged it off however, moving over to the sink where a plastic bag was awaiting him.

Inside, just as promised, was an unopened toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, body wash and shampoo. Everything he would need to clean himself up with and he felt a twinge of affection for Seokjin for going through the lengths of gathering things to make him feel comfortable. The clothing resting on the back of the toilet were simple as well, a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a flannel shirt. There was even underwear in the plastic bag that hadn't even been opened yet. Seokjin thought of everything.

After doing his business in the toilet, Jungkook started to undress, taking his time to get the water in the shower just right. He caught his reflection in the mirror above the sink just as he was kicking off his pants and he paused, narrowing his eyes at what he saw.

His cheeks were flushed with color, his plump lips chapped, his eyes heavy with dark circles under them. His body; well, he looked thin and he was poking at his ribs at the thought. Over a year on the street and he was starting to look like a skeleton. That couldn't be healthy. His black hair looked greasy and gross and he didn't dare touch it, a few strands long enough to hang in his eyes. There were smudges of dirt all over the place and he couldn't wait to wash it all away.

Jungkook savored the feeling of steaming hot water flowing over his aching body. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such a thing so for a few minutes he just stood there, his head hung between his shoulders as water poured over his hair, slipping along his worn body. As much as he wanted to savor it, he knew it would be rude to use all the hot water so he hurried to scrub his body clean, making sure to reach every nook and cranny he could because he wasn't sure when his next shower would be.

He took his time with his hair, scrubbing his scalp so hard it almost hurt but when the shampoo washed away, he felt amazing. By the time he deemed himself clean enough he felt amazing, more clean than he had in months and he couldn't wait to brush his teeth. After turning off the shower and stepping out, he dried off with one of the towels hanging on the wall. It was fluffy and soft just like everything else Jungkook had experienced in "Neverland" so far.

Fresh and clean, Jungkook brushed his teeth vigorously, for much longer than two minutes but he figured he was way over due. He felt completely refreshed when he was done, grinning into the mirror to see his slightly too large for his mouth teeth on full display, looking nice and pretty.

The clothes, as it turned out, fit him rather well. The underwear was the right size. The pants were a little too long so he rolled them up just once but otherwise, they fit well. The t-shirt was a little loose thanks to his bony body but that was okay too. The flannel hid most of his body shape but fit him decently well, over sized but that was the style anyway. His work boots had been cleaned of the mud and grime he'd collected over the months and when he slipped them on his feet, he felt like he was home again.

Revitalized and with a skip in his step, Jungkook left the bathroom behind after cleaning up his mess, not surprised at all to see Seokjin in the bedroom, finishing up making the bed. The brunet smiled at him when he entered and finished tucking the blankets under the pillows before standing up straight.

"You look like a new person." Seokjin commented, his smile making the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook bowed politely, at an almost perfect 90 degree angle. "Thank you so much."

Seokjin's smile grew and he waved a hand at Jungkook. "You are most welcome. Come sit." He patted the freshly made bed. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions."

Jungkook nodded and made his way around the bed to sit on the edge of it while Seokjin took the chair still placed beside it. They took a moment to settle comfortably, Seokjin crossing his legs and linking his fingers together, smiling warmly at Jungkook.

"Alright, Ask away."

Jungkook nibbled on his lower lip for a moment, relaxing back against the mattress with his hands holding him up behind him. "This place... What is it exactly?"

Seokjin hummed thoughtfully. "A few years ago, I met Yoongi. I wasn't in the best place at the time, lonely and unsure what I was doing with my life. He found me, as he finds everyone. It's like he's drawn to us..." He mused, shifting his eyes to glance at the wall as if he was becoming lost in his own words. "We came up with a plan or an idea if you will. There are many people like us, lost and alone in this world and they call out to Yoongi, without really knowing it. And he has no choice but to listen. He's always felt for young lost boys. So we created this place. A home for boys who have no where else to go. A family, for those who no longer have one. Our own personal Neverland."

Jungkook lowered his gaze to his lap as he took in the words Seokjin was telling him.

"If you choose to stay, and yes you have a choice because of course I would never make you stay if you didn't want to, but if you stay, I should let you know how it works around here. So you know what you're getting into, okay?"

Jungkook nodded, raising his eyes to met the brunet's tender gaze.

"Everyone plays a part. This is a decent sized building and upstairs is where we all live. But below, is a little restaurant that everyone takes a part in. The older ones really run the place since ones like Yugyeom, and you hopefully, still have school to go to. But everyone does their part because the money we earn from the restaurant goes toward the entire household. For food, and bills and anything else we might need. Everyone does their part. There's a schedule that you will be added to.

"Ah and on that note, where you'll be staying. Everyone but Yoongi is roomed with someone, or multiple someones, and in your case, you'll be staying with Yugyeom, since he's your age, along with Jimin and Taehyung, who are only a year older than you. Ah, and other than Yugyeom, everyone else here is your hyung. Yoongi is everyone's hyung but he prefers not to be called that. He's not so much for the honorifics and whatnot. "

"How many are there?"

Seokjin hummed. "Including Bambam and Woozi? And now you?" Seokjin started counting off on his fingers once Jungkook nodded. "Fifteen."

"F-Fifteen?" Jungkook gasped, his eyes wide.

"I know it sounds like a lot but honestly, everyone's nice and accommodating and I'm certain you'll get along with all of them. Usually the older one's are busy in the restaurant so unless it's your turn to help out, you shouldn't be to crowded. Though, every night, we all have dinner together. It's tradition."

Jungkook bit into his lower lip, glancing to the door over Seokjin's shoulder. "You want me to go to school?"

Seokjin nodded, an understanding smile slipping to his face. "This is a safe place, Jungkook. Whatever your story may be, whatever led to you being a lost boy, is your story to tell if you so choose. No one will ask you about your past and I ask you bare the same respect for the others by not asking about theirs. If you choose to share it on your own, as some of the others will, you are most welcome to. Otherwise, your secrets are your secrets. We can get you into a nice school, Yugyeom's school, without much worry because if you are going to say with us, you are going to get a decent education."

It all sounded too good to be true, Jungkook thought. But Seokjin's smile was genuine and Jungkook had always been good at telling when people were lying. And so far, he had yet to be lied to. Yugyeom was a decent guy, someone Jungkook's age, and sharing a room with him didn't sound all that bad. It was better than sleeping on the streets and almost freezing to death, that was for sure. He was fine with working for his keep, he wouldn't want it any other way honestly. Because then he was earning his place in the world and that was something he had always been trying to do.

"You are welcome to think about it, of course. If you want to stay or not. Have a little test run for a few days and see if you're comfortable. If you choose to leave, we'll give you a bit of supplies and send you on your way. If Yoongi, or Woozi, find you again in a couple months, because you were calling to them again, then you'll have to deal with them and honestly..." A strange look came over Seokjin's face, something playful but serious as he leaned toward Jungkook. "You don't want that. Just ask Hoseok."

Jungkook nodded in understanding, swallowing to wet his dry throat. "Woozi... Is he like Bambam?"

Seokjin perked up. "He is. Bambam and Woozi... They came with Yoongi when he... came to Busan. Yoongi has his own past that only a few of us know and perhaps he'll tell you some day. They are fairies but there's not much they can actually do other than fly. They are... a very long way from home and their magic is weak. People don't believe in them much anymore but thanks to all of the boys here, who fully believe in them, they are happy and healthy. Well, happy at least in Bambam's case."

"You said... Woozi found me, right?"

Seokjin nodded, his eyes lighting up. "And what a surprise that was! He rarely takes to anyone. The last person he took to was Yoongi and that was long before I ever met them."

Jungkook squinted his eyes, a memory flaring in the back of his mind. "Is Woozi... green? Like how Bambam is white?"

Seokjin blinked before nodding. "He is. You recall seeing him?"

"I remember a green shooting star... that might have been him."

"It probably was." The brunet nodded as he moved to his feet, motioning for Jungkook to follow. "You must be starving. It's dinner time and most everyone's busy eating. It's the perfect time to introduce you to them all. If you'd like?"

Seokjin sounded so hopeful, a hint of a smile curled to his lips but it was obvious he didn't want Jungkook to feel pressured. Which was why the youth nodded. "I'd like to give it a try, if that's okay."

The smile that broke across the brunet's face was stunning and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course it's okay."

Jungkook smiled softly, a warmth curling in his chest as he followed Seokjin out of the bedroom into a hallway that bore multiple doors. Each door was closed as they passed by and some were decorated with pictures or signs but Jungkook didn't take the time to inspect them too closely because he thought it wasn't his business really. The hallway led to a staircase and then another door that as soon as Seokjin opened it, let in a delicious sent of food that made Jungkook's stomach rumble.

Along with the scent came noise of chatter and laughter, enough to fit a group of young men. Seokjin smiled back at Jungkook before leading him through what appeared to be a professional kitchen, which made sense since the place was a restaurant, and then through two double doors into the main area. There were tables everywhere, mostly cleaned up but in the center of the room, three tables were pushed together and a group of boys were huddled around them, laughing and carrying on with each other as they ate their dinner.

They quieted down when Seokjin and Jungkook approached, various degrees of emotions flashing over all their faces. Jungkook noticed Yugyeom sitting beside a boy with vibrantly orange hair and the youth gave him a small wave that eased the nerves boiling in the bit of his stomach.

"Everyone, this is Jeon Jungkook and he'll be joining us for a little while." Seokjin introduced him, his hand warm and gentle on his shoulder as he pulled Jungkook a little closer.

He wasn't used to being the center of attention and the amount of eyes on him made his skin crawl, but he bowed politely as his mother taught him and spoke clearly, so everyone could hear him. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Let's start with Yugyeom, who you know." Seokjin pointed at the youth who gave a wide smile and a wave. "And then-"

"Wait, is this the boy Woozi found?" A boy with a large smile and dark hair asked as he appeared from somewhere behind them, a bowl of rice in his hand as he eyed Jungkook up and down.

"Yes it is and you'll be introduced once you sit down." A man with a gentle voice grabbed at the black haired boy's sleeve and tugged him to sit down in the chair beside him.

"As I was saying." Seokjin continued, amusement in his voice as he pointed at each person around the tables.

"Kim Yugyeom and then Park Jimin." He motioned to the boy with bright orange hair who perked up at the mention of his name. His smile was bright, bunching up his cheeks and he gave Jungkook an enthusiastic wave. This was one of the boys he would share a room with and honestly, from first impression, Jungkook didn't see anything wrong with him.

"Kim Taehyung."

A boy with light brown hair and a boxy grin, settled next to Jimin. He waved both hands above his head in greeting, his cheeks stuffed with food but he looked harmless. Someone else Jungkook would share a room with and again, he didn't seem all that bad.

"Park Jinyoung."

The man who pulled the black haired boy to sit down, also the man who made the soup Jungkook had the day before that made his mouth water, sitting two empty chairs away from Taehyung. He smiled softly in greeting, bowing his head slightly.

"Choi Youngjae."

The black haired boy with a large smile and pretty eyes, waved in greeting along with bowing his head before stuffing rice into his mouth.

"Im Jaebum."

Another man with dark hair but a small warm smile who also waved in greeting.

"Jung Hoseok."

A bright smile, like Jimin's, all teeth and bunched up cheeks, waving a hand above his head of black hair in greeting.

"And Kim Namjoon."

Dimpled cheeks, a nice smile, warm like Seokjin with blond hair shaved on the sides. He grinned and waved in greeting as well.

Jungkook wasn't sure how he was going to remember everyone's names but he would certainly try.

"We're missing a few. Where did Jackson scamper off to?" Seokjin asked, motioning for Jungkook to sit down somewhere as he took the seat to Jinyoung's left.

"He and Bambam went to get Mark, Yoongi and Woozi." Jinyoung explained, offering a bowl of rice to Seokjin who took it with a warm smile.

Jungkook slipped around the table carefully and took the empty seat beside Yugyeom, who grinned at him. Namjoon was to his left and offered the youth a fresh bowl of rice before going back to his own food.

"Yoongi-hyung goes out most nights." Yugyeom explained as he ladled some soup from the large pot in the middle of the table that he then handed to Jungkook, who bowed his head in thanks. "He and Woozi wonder around the city and he takes one of us with him most of the time. Tonight is Mark's turn."

"Tomorrow is mine!" Jimin perked up, that beautiful grin on his face as he pointed the end of his chopsticks at Jungkook. "You'll be added to the schedule if you want. People like Jaebum-hyung prefer to stay home."

Jaebum lifted his head at being mentioned and snorted softly. "It's the dead of winter. I'm not fond of freezing my toes off."

Jungkook nodded so they knew he was listening, taking gentle mouthfuls of the delicious soup. No one was really staring at him but anytime he caught someone looking at him, there was a smile soon to follow and it seemed like they were all more than happy to accept him into their lives. It was bizarre, honestly. Jungkook wasn't used to people accepting him so readily, so quickly.

"So Woozy found you, yeah?" Youngjae brought the subject back up, that smile kind on his face. "Pretty lucky there. He doesn't like anyone but Yoongi."

"You're just butt hurt because he wouldn't let you touch him." Hoseok teased, his smile growing at the faint glare Youngjae sent him.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at the two of them as he turned to Jungkook, giving him a warm smile while motioning to the soup. "Good right? Jinyoung-hyung's soup is the best."

Jungkook nodded and noticed the aforementioned man was staring at them, his head tilted slightly upon hearing his name. Heat curling to his cheeks, Jungkook bowed his head politely. "Your soup is very delicious. Thank you."

Jinyoung blinked a few times before his lips spread into a smile, turning his eyes to slit. "Where did Woozi pick you up, hm? Finally, a boy with manners."

"Yah, I have manners!" Youngjae argued, his lips curled up into a playful smile as he nudged the man beside him.

Jinyoung scoffed, shaking his head though there was a teasing smile tugging at his lips. "Not a single one of you has proper manners and it's about time we get a boy who does."

"Mark has manners." Jaebum pointed out, eyeing his spoonful of soup before stuffing it in his mouth.

"Because Mark wasn't raised in a barn like the rest of you." Seokjin added in, the smile on his face anything but mean.

Jungkook couldn't help but smile, watching in amusement as the boys around him bickered back and forth, no ounce of hate in their words. It seemed they liked to tease each other and by the end of it everyone was laughing and smiling, warmth filling the room that came from more than the soup they shared. He could see himself getting used to a place like this, full of warmth and acceptance. He wouldn't be alone here and it seemed he already made a friend in Yugyeom and perhaps he would make a friend in all the others. They seemed more than willing to accept him.

"Kids turn to clean up." Jinyoung pointed out once their bellies were full and all the food on the table was gone.

Jimin groaned softly but moved to his feet away, pulling Taehyung up with him. Yugyeom seemed more willing to get to his feet and Jungkook followed along because he figured he was part of the 'kids' group anyway.

"You can rest, Jungkook." Seokjin said, leaning his elbows on the table. "You're still recovering from almost freezing to death."

Jungkook shrugged as he gathered up the empty bowls around him, along with Youngjae who kept nudging Jinyoung for some reason. "I feel fine and I should start helping out. The meal was delicious and I need to earn my keep."

"I like him." Jinyoung stated, shaking his finger at Jungkook. "He's a good kid. Let's keep him."

Seokjin laughed softly and nodded. "If he wants to stay."

Jungkook bowed his head to them and followed at Yugyeom back to the kitchen with bowls piled in his arms.

"Alright. Since you're new, we'll give you something simple." Jimin stated, dumping his armful of bowls in the large double sink and the others followed suit. "You can dry. Yugyeom, your turn to put away and Tae and I will wash. Youngjae, you clean the table." He tossed over his shoulder just as the boy entered the room.

"Yeah, yeah." Youngjae put the large pot he was carrying on the counter before giving Jungkook a wink and disappearing back into the dinning room.

"Great!" Jimin cracked his knuckles, pushed his sleeves up to his arms and then started the water in the empty sink bowl, pouring dish soap into it while Taehyung organized the dirty bowls on the counter.

"It's a good chance to get to know us." Yugyeom said as he leaned back against the counter beside Jungkook who was rubbing a clean dish towel around in his hands. "Since you'll be rooming with us."

"That's right!" Jimin perked up, flashing Jungkook a smile since the boy was standing right beside him. "We have bunk beds. It's pretty cool. Tae and I share one. We alternate who gets top and bottom. You'll share with Yugyeom."

"I've been sleeping on the bottom but you can have either."

Jungkook shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Top it is then." Yugyeom grinned and pushed off the counter as Jimin handed Jungkook a bowl to dry with his towel.

"You all go to school?" Jungkook ventured, curious.

"Yup. Our last year." Jimin answered, nudging Taehyung with his elbow, earning a boxy grin. "We can help out around the restaurant more once we graduate and Jin-hyung said I can keep up my dance practices."

"Jiminnie's an amazing dancer!" Taehyung said with a grin, nudging his friend and making him flush softly. "Yugy too. They go to practice with Hobi."

"You could come too if you're into that." Yugyeom offered, moving to put the dry bowls away that Jungkook handed him.

"I danced when I was little. But it's been a while."

"Do you have any hobbies?" Jimin asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Jungkook shrugged, focusing on the bowl he was drying. "I used to sing a lot. And I took martial arts through most of my school years."

"Martial arts?" Taehyung perked up, peering around Jimin to give him a wide eyed look. "Really?"

Jungkook flushed softly, nodding as he ducked his head. "It's been a while, but yeah."

"Well, the Jin-hyungs will set you up, probably in my school, and maybe you can pick it back up again." Yugyeom's smile was warm, hopeful.

Jungkook nodded, a smile coming to his lips at the thought. They fell into the occasional chatter after that, Jimin talking about the dances they were doing, Taehyung bringing up an anime he was planning to watch later and inviting Jungkook to join him. He learned a little about each of them but what he found most important, was how open they were with him. As if he belonged in their little group all along and... it was nice. It was very nice.

"Yo! Where's that cute kid-there he is." A man, a little short with bright blond hair burst through the door with a grin on his face, pointing at Jungkook as soon as he spotted him. "I'm stealing him."

Jungkook didn't fight it when the man grabbed his wrist because the others didn't look all that disturbed and Yugyeom took the towel from Jungkook's hands, stating he would finish up his job. Jungkook assumed this was one of the men missing from dinner so he let the man led him back out into the dinning area that had been completely cleaned up.

"Nice to finally meet you, kid." The blond said as they stopped by the table, another man, a little taller with dark hair hidden mostly under a snapback, hovering near them. "Jackson Wang." The blond introduced after releasing Jungkook's wrist so he could wrap an arm around the other man and pull him closer. "And this is Mark Tuan."

It took Jungkook a moment, but he noticed Bambam sitting comfortably on Mark's shoulder, his smile bright and welcoming as Mark bowed his head in greeting, his smile rather attractive.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook bowed politely, earning smiles from both of them.

"We were starting to worry about you, kid." Jackson stated, that smile still on his lips but there seemed to be genuine concern in his eyes. "You slept for like two days. Good to see you're okay though. Went to get Peter Pan and his fairy." Jackson winced at the elbow Mark gave him to his ribs but the smile remained on his face as he jabbed a thumb to the side. "Figured he want his bed back after being kicked out of it for two days."

His bed...

Jungkook's turned his head to follow where Jackson's thumb was pointing and then he saw it. Saw _him_.

Standing in front of Seokjin and Jinyoung, who were speaking low enough that Jungkook couldn't hear them, was a small man. Short, maybe shorter than everyone else except Jimin but Jungkook could see his profile and _oh wow_ , was that a pretty person. His hair was a fluffy mess of mint green, falling into his dark, fox-like eyes but it didn't seem to bother him. He had full red lips, currently pursed in a relaxed frown, a button nose and round cheeks with skin as pale as the moonlight. His ears were pierced from what Jungkook could see and he was dressed relatively normal, with dark skinny jeans, boots, a yellow t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was listening intently to whatever the other two men were saying to him but he almost looked bored, his eyes straying to the side every once in a while.

And one time, those eyes caught his.

Only a minute passed, perhaps less, when those dark eyes landed on Jungkook and his breath caught in his throat because his eyes almost looked blue in the dim light of the dinning room. The man, _Yoongi_ , it had to be, caught Jungkook's eye for a few seconds before shifting his attention back to Seokjin. It was less than a few seconds and yet, Jungkook felt like his heart had stopped.

"You're actually alive."

Jungkook nearly yelped at the little face that suddenly appeared in front of him and he stumbled backwards, grateful for Mark's quick reflexes that kept him upright. He clutched a hand to his chest, nodding his thanks to Mark as he stood up straighter, staring wide-eyed at the fairy hovering a foot away from his face.

There was a smile curled to his lips, showing off his perfectly white teeth, his tongue pressed to them as he smiled. His eyes were almost slits with that smile and he looked amused at scaring Jungkook half to death. He was smaller than Bambam, shorter but stronger looking, with translucent green wings that fluttered in the air. His face was round, with full lips and a button nose and he almost... Looked like Yoongi. His hair was a pale purple color, fitting his pale skin rather well. He was dressed in baggy black pants and a white sweater and Jungkook vaguely wondered where someone would get clothing for a fairy.

"So, what's you name, kid?" Woozi, _of course_ it was Woozi, with the glittering green trail he left behind.

"Jungkook." He answered honestly, his heart calming as the fairy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is he staying?" Woozi cast Jackson and Mark a look but they both shrugged, turning to Jungkook for the answer.

"He's going to try it out." Seokjin said as he came up behind the fairy, frowning slightly at how quickly Woozi moved out of the way.

"Great, awesome, I'm going to bed."

"Yoongi, wait." Seokjin snatched a hand out quickly, grabbing Yoongi's elbow before the man could escape into the kitchen. Yoongi didn't look upset a being stopped, he just... he looked very tired and Jungkook felt guilty for unknowingly stealing the man's bed for two nights. "This is Jeon Jungkook."

Yoongi gave Jungkook a once over, narrowing his eyes when he noticed the boy was a head taller than him and then shrugged out of Seokjin's hold. "Good to know. Let's go Woozi." He tilted his head in slight greeting to Jungkook as he passed and Woozi hurried after him, giving Jungkook a soft smirk, creating dimples Jungkook noticed, before twinkling, "see you around, kid" as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"That was Yoongi." Jackson said with a soft sigh, shrugging his shoulders. "You get used to him after a while."

"He's not a bad person." Seokjin pointed out. "He's just tired."

"I didn't mean to steal his bed."

"He was the one who insisted you use it." Bambam laughed softly, pushing off Mark's shoulder to hover in the air. "He said you'd need the peace and quiet from all the other assholes to get better quicker. And he was right!"

Jungkook stared at the closed double doors Yoongi and Woozi disappeared through, hearing a few welcoming shouts from the boys washing dishes and something strange settled in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was, or what it meant, but it lingered even with everyone smiling at him. He bowed his head to the others, trying to give them a smile that didn't seem forced before mumbling about helping the others in the kitchen and hurried off to do so. He didn't notice the way Mark and Jackson leaned into each other as they watched him leave, mumbling to each other as Seokjin's smile disappeared into a worried frown.

* * *

It only took three days for Jungkook to decide there was no where else he wanted to be.

It was clear to him, rather quickly, that the men who inhabited Neverland were completely open to having him join their family. They made him feel comfortable, accepted and like the building, a nice place not too far from the beach, was exactly where he belonged; like it was home. The boys never made him feel like he was intruding on something special they had created only for themselves. They didn't make a big deal out of him being there but at the same time, they didn't make him feel excluded either. It was if there was a little Jungkook shaped whole in their lives that he was always meant to fill and when he came along, they didn't think much of him settling right down where he was supposed to be.

Just as Seokjin promised, somehow, someway, Jungkook was put back in school and though he wasn't entirely fond of the mustard color of his school uniform, he was glad he wasn't alone. Yugyeom helped him settle into school rather quickly and though it had been a while since Jungkook stepped foot in a classroom, he found the extra help from Yugyeom and some of the other boys were enough to keep him up to date with the lessons and catch him up.

Yugyeom became Jungkook's closest friend. Though if someone were to ask Taehyung or Jimin, they claimed to be his closest friends. And it wasn't that Jungkook disagreed, because they all shared a room and spent plenty of time together. And he enjoyed Jimin's and Taehyung's company. They were a little wild and crazy, breaking out into dance moves in the middle of their cramped room or bursting into song whenever someone made a random reference. But they were nice, and kind, and Jungkook found he could trust them. The only reason he felt he was closer to Yugyeom was because they shared their life stories late one night and opening up to someone like that, baring their soul and their pain, it brought them closer to each other.

Jungkook couldn't shake the feeling that it was all too good to be true after everything he'd been through but, he wasn't one to brush off a good thing when it landed in his lap. If things went south, he could handle himself and he knew that. But the important thing was, a part of him just knew that even if it all seemed too good to be true, it still was true. He was accepted. He was given a second chance. And he did not intend to waste it.

The only downside, and if anyone asked he would fervently deny it, was the lack of interaction with one Min Yoongi.

Yugyeom told him it wasn't uncommon for Yoongi to linger around the house like a ghost. He slept during the day and went out a night and part of Jungkook wondered if the man was a vampire or something. Hell, there were fairies floating around why wouldn't there be vampires too? When he brought it up to Bambam, about Yoongi being a vampire, the little fairy gave him a laugh that sounded like pretty bells and assured him that Yoongi was just as human as the rest of them. Though maybe a little more magical.

Jungkook didn't understand what Bambam meant but he didn't want to press the issue. He made a promise to Seokjin. No one bothered him about his past so he wouldn't bother anyone about theirs. If they wanted to bring it up, like Yugyeom had, Jungkook would be okay with talking about it, but not everyone was so willing. And that was okay. Their past was none of his business. The important part was that they were kind to him, and everyone else, no matter what darkness laid in their past.

Truth be told, Jungkook had a feeling Yoongi's past was the one littered with the most darkness. In the month since he was taken to Neverland, Jungkook had not seen Yoongi or Woozi again. He knew they existed because Jimin talked about their nights out all the time with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye. But Jungkook had yet to run into them personally and he was starting to wonder if he was being avoided. Because Yugyeom or Taehyung, or even Youngjae mentioned running into Yoongi sometimes and yet, Jungkook didn't even have the pleasure of a casual run-in.

Maybe he was taking it too personally. He rarely saw Jaebum too but that was more because the man like his privacy. So Jungkook tried to not let it get to him, he really did. He focused on his school work and creating friendships with his roommates but no matter what, at the back of his mind, when he laid down at night, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he did something wrong to make Yoongi and Woozi avoid him.

* * *

Jungkook glanced up when there was a soft thump and Yugyeom cast him an apologetic smile as he rubbed his elbow, which had knocked into the wall somehow. Jungkook just returned the smile before focusing on the book in front of him once again. The room was quiet, the door closed cutting off any amount of commotion downstairs. The restaurant was busy and everyone had been called down to help out aside from Yugyeom, Jungkook and Taehyung. They were supposed to be doing their homework because as far as Seokjin and Jinyoung were concerned, their education was more important.

Yugyeom was doing his homework. Jungkook and Taehyung on the other hand, were not.

Well, they had been. But the thing about math was Jungkook hated it. Out of all his subjects, math was his downfall. It made his head spin and he couldn't help but wonder why he would need to know all these formulas after he graduated. He knew the basics, wasn't that enough?

It seemed Taehyung agreed because as soon as he noticed Jungkook spacing out over his math book, he dragged the boy onto the floor with him so they could do something else instead.

Jungkook learned quickly that Taehyung, Jimin, Youngjae and Hoseok were affectionate people. An arm thrown over his shoulders, random hugs, being tugged somewhere. It was all things he wasn't used to and yet, when they touched him, it was casual and innocent and he kind of enjoyed the attention. So when Taehyung dragged him onto the floor and pulled him close so they were both laying on their bellies, shoulders pressed together, Jungkook didn't mind.

The manga laying open on the floor in front of them held little interest for Jungkook, even if it was translated into Korean only because his thoughts were drifting elsewhere. Yoongi, usually. Only because out of all of the boys in Neverland, he was the only one Jungkook didn't know. He wouldn't say he knew all of the boys fairly well, some more than others, but at least they all acknowledged his existence and made him feel welcomed. Yoongi was like a ghost, lingering and floating through their lives but Jungkook was the only one who couldn't see him.

It was frustrating.

Yoongi saved him. Well, Woozi and Yoongi saved him. And yet, he never saw them or spoke to them. No one seemed bothered by it either. Like it was just normal for Yoongi to ignore one of them. And maybe Jungkook was thinking about it too hard, or taking it personally, but what else was he supposed to think? Every time Jimin came back from his night out with Yoongi, all flustered and happy and rambling on about their night, Jungkook couldn't help the heavy feeling in his chest that made him sick to his stomach.

There was a schedule. One that Jungkook could sign up for if he wanted but he had a feeling, whether true or not, that Yoongi didn't want to see him. He didn't want to invade the man's personal space by forcing him to spend the night with him. So Jungkook didn't sign up and when Jimin asked him why, Jungkook gave the excuse that he had to focus on his schoolwork to catch up. It wasn't entirely a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"I lost my mom when I was a little kid."

Taehyung words snapped Jungkook out of his thoughts and when he glanced at the now blond beside him, those almost green eyes were locked on the open manga on the floor. Glancing at Yugyeom over Taehyung's head, the dirty blond just shrugged, a faint smile curling to his lips as if he'd heard this story before. Another glance at the manga showed Jungkook a bit of blood and a woman with blank eyes and he reached forward to quickly snap the book shut.

Taehyung flinched but when he brought his eyes up to meet Jungkook's, they were swirling with emotion and he realized, this was it. This was his moment to get even closer to Taehyung. To open up and share their pain. So he nodded, pressing his lips together as he swallowed, hoping Taehyung understood he wanted him to continue.

"I've only told Jiminnie, Yugy and Yoongi-hyung." Taehyung dropped his eyes to the worn rug beneath them, plucking at a loose string with his fingers.

"You can tell me." Jungkook assured him, knocking their shoulders together in what he hoped was reassurance. "If you want."

"I want to. I think... You'd understand." Taehyung gave him a soft smile before dropping his eyes back to the rug, watching as he played with the string.

"Okay." Jungkook nodded and folded his arms to rest his head on, giving Taehyung his full attention. "I'm listening."

"I lost my parents when I was really little. I don't remember them at all. My grandma took me in but well, she was pretty old. I don't remember much of her either." Taehyung's voice dropped low, into an almost whisper as he copied Jungkook's position, folding his arms to rest his chin in the crook of his elbow. "What I do remember, is fighting dogs on the street so I could get something to eat. Sleeping in abandoned buildings, alone and cold. That's what I remember. I did it my whole life. Until Bambam found me."

Jungkook couldn't imagine living on the streets his entire life. He barely survived a year but Taehyung... He shimmed a little closer to the other, pressing their arms together so the blond knew he wasn't alone. Taehyung didn't look all that sad when he met Jungkook's eyes but there was something lingering, a deep instilled loneliness that might never go away.

"I'd been alone so long, I didn't know what it was like not to be." A soft smile curled to Taehyung's lips. "So thanks for being my friend, Jungkookie."

"Of course." He didn't know what else to say. He shifted to rest his weight on one arm and tossed the other over Taehyung's shoulders, knowing the blond would appreciate the affection. And he did. He leaned into Jungkook, knocking their heads together gently as a smile spread over his lips. They stayed like that for a minute, leaning into one another, smiling, and Jungkook could see a sliver of that loneliness in Taehyung's eyes slip away.

"I suppose you wanna hear my story now." Jungkook spoke up after a few minutes, a smile curled to his lips as he rolled away from Taehyung, laying flat on his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Don't have to." Taehyung reminded him, moving a little closer so they were touching again, propping his chin up on Jungkook's shoulder, their faces really close but neither seemed to mind.

"I don't mind."

And he didn't. Yugyeom already knew the story and so far, from Jungkook knew about the two of them, he felt their stories were a bit more painful than his own. He wouldn't say it made him feel better, but it was a bit comforting to know that he wasn't alone in his pain.

"I lost my mom last year." Jungkook started softly, his eyes focused on the ceiling. "She'd been sick for a long time. We... didn't have a lot of money and the bills just piled up. My dad borrowed money from the wrong people so she could get the treatment she needed but... in the end it didn't work. She still died." He could feel the prickle of tears in the corner of his eyes, the pain of losing the one person who seemed to fully love and understand him still fresh. "We owed so much money... And my dad was just heartbroken. I wanted to help, get a job or something. I'd already dropped out of school to help my mom but... People came to collect and we didn't have any money to give them and it... it got bad."

Jungkook took a deep breath, blinking away a few of the tears lingering and took a deep breath to shove down the pain bubbling in his chest. "My dad couldn't take it. I saw him falling but I didn't know how bad it was. He... He left me. Took his own life and then I was left with the responsibility of paying off what my family owed. I gave them our house, which wasn't much but there wasn't anything I could do." He sniffed once and rubbed a fist against his nose, smiling softly at the way Taehyung nuzzled his cheek against his shoulder. "For such bad people, they took pity on me I guess. They accepted the house as payment, and everything inside of it, and I was debt free. Broke and homeless, that's how I ended up on the streets. And well, the rest you know."

Taehyung hummed softly, shifting a little closer to grab at Jungkook's hand curled over his stomach. When their fingers slipped together, Jungkook felt brave enough to meet Taehyung's eyes. Emotion swirled in those depths but it was comforting in a way, knowing he wasn't alone.

"You know, I always wondered which was worse. Never knowing your parents or knowing them and then losing them." Taehyung pondered, tilting his head slightly. "I think maybe knowing them and then losing them is just a little worse. I don't have memories to think back on, so I don't have anything to miss. But you, and Jiminnie, and Yugy... I'm sorry, Jungkookie."

Having someone care, someone understand his pain, it wasn't something Jungkook was used to after losing his mother. But these boys, these people who opened up their home and hearts to him, they took the time to understand. Because they'd been through similar things and words couldn't describe how much it meant to him to know he wasn't alone.

"It's okay. We're not alone anymore."

"Yah. You've got us." Yugyeom spoke up, giving them both a warm smile.

Taehyung nodded in agreement, squeezing Jungkook's hand. "But I know even when I'm surrounded by people I can still feel lonely so if you ever get like that, we're here. Jiminnie's really great at handling that kind of stuff."

"Yoongi-hyung is too." Yugyeom added in, finally putting his pencil down to give the two of them his full attention. "He's a really good listener."

"I wouldn't know." Jungkook mumbled, sounded a little petulant but he felt he had a right to be. "Also, why do you call him 'hyung'? Seokjin-hyung told me he doesn't like to be called that."

"It's a matter of principal." Taehyung said with a grin as he sat up, running a hand through his fluffy blond strands.

"We don't call him 'hyung' to his face." Yugyeom said. "But he still is our 'hyung' and it's just habit at this point."

"Youngjae started it."

"Why does that not surprise me." Jungkook laughed softly, shifting to sit up as well.

"Hey," Jimin popped his head inside the room unexpectedly, giving them all a grin as he shoved the door open. "So the dinner rush has gotten a little out of control and we need you three."

Taehyung hopped up excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Awesome!"

Yugyeom groaned softly but shut his school book so he could get up as well. "I'll be doing homework past midnight."

"I still have mine to do, so we'll do it together." Jungkook shrugged as he got to his feet.

"Thanks."

"Come on slow pokes!" Jimin flashed them a grin before he hurried off down the hallway and the three of them didn't hesitate to follow.

* * *

Jungkook wasn't sure if what he was in would be considered a dog pile or not but there was an elbow digging into his hip and a head on his back and if he were honest, it was one of the most comfortable positions he'd ever been in.

He was using Yugyeom's stomach as a pillow, which wasn't as soft as he would have first thought thanks to the dirty blond's constant dancing but it was still comfortable. Taehyung was using Jungkook's stomach for a pillow and then Jimin was just kind of sprawled all over the three of them. He was sure that elbow in his side was Jimin's. But it was warm and comfortable and though he had a hard time reading the book he had propped up on his chest, it was still nice. They were all scattered about the floor, homework done and put away and there was music thumping from the speakers Jimin plugged his phone into.

It was comfortable and Jungkook never would have dreamed being in such a position months ago. He thought he'd spend the rest of his life alone. He was lost, and broken and unsure with his future. His future was still unsure but the important part was he wasn't alone.

A soft knock at their door came and Jinyoung poked his head in the room without being invited. They were used to it though and when he saw the four of them spread out over the floor, enjoying one anothers company even when they were all doing their own thing, a soft look came over his face.

"Ah, Jungkook." Jinyoung pushed open the door and stepped into the room, a warm smile coming to his lips. "Have you finished your homework?"

"We all have." Jimin spoke up, waving a hand in the air from where he was facing away from Jinyoung, most of his body spread out over Taehyung's torso.

"Good. As you all know, Youngjae isn't feeling all that well." That got attention. Jimin sat up so quickly, his elbow dug into Jungkook's side causing the youth to curl up and knock Taehyung in the hip. They all groaned for a second before Taehyung sat up as well, sending Jimin a faint glare at moving so quickly that the orange haired boy just grinned at.

"But he'll be okay, right?" Yugyeom sounded worried as he sat up, forcing Jungkook to as well.

Jinyoung nodded reassuringly. "Of course. It's just a cold, he'll be fine. But tonight is his turn to go out with Yoongi. I'm forcing him to stay home on bed rest because the last thing he needs right now is to be out in that freezing weather."

Jimin perked up and Jungkook had a feeling the boy was about to jump at the opportunity to take Youngjae's place. But Jinyoung continued before he could.

"After speaking with Seokjin-hyung, we decided that if you wanted, Jungkook, you could take his place."

Take Youngjae's place...

Jungkook's breath caught in his throat and he was acutely aware of the four pairs of eyes on him. He didn't sign up for a reason. He was certain Yoongi didn't want to spend time with him but... Jungkook wanted to. After hearing the fun stories Jimin had to tell about his time with Yoongi, he was curious. Not to mention the man kind of saved his life and he did want to thank him for that. He already thanked Jackson for helping and he wanted to thank Yoongi for not only saving his life, but for allowing him to stay in his room until he was better. But, the chance had yet to come.

"That's a great idea!" Jimin clapped his hands together, snapping Jungkook out of his daze. "You should go, it'll be fun!"

Taehyung nodded his agreement. "You've been wanting to spend more time with Yoongi-hyung anyway." Heat flared to Jungkook's cheeks and he could only hope it went unnoticed as he ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't have to go, of course." Jinyoung pointed out, his smile kind. "But I thought I'd ask you first before anyone else. In case you wanted a chance."

"I want to." The words were out of his mouth before his brain could even catch up.

"Great! Bundle up and meet him on the roof. He's waiting." Jinyoung gave them all a wave before slipping back out the door, closing it behind him.

"You're gonna have so much fun!" Jimin hurried to his feet, grabbing at Jungkook's hands to pull him up as well. "He'll take you to dinner, anything you want, since you'll miss dinner here. He's pretty generous like that." He explained as he hurried over to their little shared closest, pulling back the curtain so he could dig through it. "And if you want to walk, you can walk."

"Woozi will go with you." Taehyung added in, sitting crossed legged on the floor, grinning up at them. "He doesn't talk much but I mean, he's a fairy, so that's kind of cool."

"Here." Jimin shoved a hoodie at him, something that Jungkook was pretty sure belonged to Yugyeom but the dirty blond didn't argue when he tugged it on over his t-shirt. "It's supposed to drop below freezing tonight and with Yoongi, it's best to really bundle up." Jimin gave him another coat, something black leather that would keep the wind from seeping into his clothes. He slipped that on as well and then tugged his old red beanie on over his messy hair. His work boots were enough to keep his feet warm and the thick jeans he wore would protect him from the wind as well. "Okay, okay, do you have to pee or anything?"

Jungkook just blinked at Jimin's curious but excited stare and shook his head.

"Alright, go, go, he's waiting. He doesn't like to wait!" Warm hands on his shoulders pushed him toward the door and then he was waving goodbye to all of them, leaving the room to find his way to the roof. Jimin was kind enough to point him in the right direction and he always wondered what the door at the end of the hallway led to.

A staircase led upwards and Jungkook followed it, his heart pounding in his chest because what if Yoongi didn't want to see him. What if Yoongi didn't want to spend his time with him? It'd hurt. It'd really hurt. But Jungkook had to take the chance at least, otherwise he'd never know.

A large metal door stood in his way and after using a decent deal of strength he managed to open the heavy thing into the cold night air. Shivers ran through his body as he stepped out onto the roof, the bitter cold slapping him in the face like a wet towel. The heavy door slammed shut behind him and he vaguely wondered if it could be open from the outside or if he was now stuck on the roof of their building, three stories up.

But all that faded away when he noticed Yoongi.

The man was sitting on the ledge of the roof, a two foot wall keeping anyone from just walking off the side. He was perched on that wall, his back to Jungkook, and the door, his feet dangling over the edge as he stared up at the stars. Woozi was hovering in the air beside him and turned to Jungkook after hearing the door slam shut. His little face scrunched up in confusion before he grabbed onto the lapel of Yoongi's lather jacket and tugged, getting the man's attention.

When Yoongi glanced over his shoulder, meeting Jungkook's eyes for what seemed like the first time, his world slowed to a stop. In the reflection of the moonlight, those eyes were most definitely blue and Jungkook had never seen someone with eyes that color before. Like the deepest part of the ocean, almost black but not quite, enough blue at the surface to flicker and glitter.

A second passed between them, though to Jungkook it felt like hours, before Yoongi perked a brow at him and threw his legs over the wall, moving to face him. "What are you doing here?"

Yoongi was speaking to him. It was the first time he was speaking to him directly and oh wow his voice really was as deep and smooth as Jungkook remembered. He swallowed hard and tried to calm his heart, thankful that the cold air would be a good enough excuse for the flush to his cheeks.

"Youngjae is sick, so I'm filling in for him." Jungkook explained.

Yoongi eyed him for a moment, his face evening out in understanding. He nodded and then moved to his feet, balancing on the wall that wasn't thick enough to hold his entire foot. "Sprinkle him, Woozi. I'm ready to get out of here."

Woozi glanced between the two of them, his wings fluttering for just a moment before he shrugged and made his way over to Jungkook. He was dressed warmly as well, a little cap on his head that made his purple hair press against the sides of his face. He looked calm, and maybe a little bored, but he didn't seem disturbed with Yoongi's request even though the last time Jungkook recalled Yoongi telling the fairy to sprinkle him, he refused.

"Happy thoughts." Woozi said with a hint of a smile to his lips, hovering a foot or so away from his face. "Just think happy thoughts." Then he raised his hand, brought it to his mouth, palm flat, pursed his lips and blew.

Green glittery dust appeared and Jungkook closed his eyes in reflex. But still, some of the dust managed to get in his eyes and it stung for only a second before fading into a warm burning sensation that was gone almost as quickly as it came. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment, his brow furrowed in confusion. When he opened his eyes again, Woozi was grinning at him, creating those dimples that made him look soft and pretty.

"You ready, kid?" Yoongi called from where he was standing on the wall, an eyebrow perked. He was dressed just as warmly as Jungkook and though his face was blank, he appeared to be itching to get out of there. So Jungkook nodded, moving to turn back to the door but before he even took a step backwards, Yoongi was gone, stepping off the ledge and disappearing.

Panic flared along his skin, something cold and terrifying and he lurched forward only to stop because of Woozi flying into his face. He was smirking this time, his eyes twinkling with something Jungkook didn't understand and when the fairy pointed upwards, Jungkook followed his line of vision, catching sight of something in the air.

It was Yoongi.

The man was hovering a few feet away in the air, his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looking casual as could be even though he was _fucking flying_. Yoongi tilted his head to the side, perking an eyebrow at Jungkook as he tapped his foot against nothing. "You coming or what?"

"You have to think happy thoughts." Woozi reminded him again, fluttering away to join Yoongi's side. "They'll lift you up."

If it wasn't for the fact that Yoongi was literally floating a few feet in the air away from him, Jungkook would have thought they were all fucking nuts. But he wasn't dreaming, he was pretty sure of that, and Jimin had said something about walking which meant they had other options. Jungkook just thought that meant Yoongi had a car or something. Not that the man could _fucking fly._

Yoongi landed on the concrete roof a few feet away from him, a flash of concern crossing his features as he eyed the youth. "I know it might be hard to find a happy thought, so dig deep. A happy memory, or dream is enough to work."

Jungkook bit into his lower lip, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket to keep them out of the cold air. "What are your happy thoughts?"

Yoongi looked surprised for a moment, his eyes widening a fraction as if he'd never been asked that question before. Then his face was quickly blank as if the emotion never crossed his face and he shrugged, glancing up at the sky. "Flying's a happy thought."

"I think that Jimin's happy thought. Youngjae thinks about his family and Mark thinks about Jackson and Bambam." Woozi added in, shrugging one shoulder as he hovered beside Yoongi's head.

Happy thoughts.

Jungkook closed his eyes and let himself think. A happy thought. His mother was a happy thought but at the same time, she wasn't. He had wonderful memories of her but the memories were also a constant reminder that she was gone, and never coming back. That he had been left all alone; lost and confused. But then came Neverland. With Seokjin who was kind to him, like a mother. Yugyeom, Jimin, and Taehyung. Friends he never thought he'd have. And all the others, who were just as kind and accepting. Maybe it was too soon to consider them a family but Jungkook was pretty sure they were the closest thing to a family he would ever get. And that was a happy thought. Living with them, being with them. Going to school with Yugyeom, doing their homework together. Having dinner with everyone, laughing and chatting like the world had not tried to take away everything they loved.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

Yoongi's deep smooth voice cut through his thoughts and when Jungkook opened his eyes, he didn't notice anything different. Yoongi was still a few feet away, Woozi hovering near him and...

Oh.

_Oh._

Cold fear swept up his back but the happy thoughts lingered because he was a few feet above the ground and he felt weightless. He was flying, well hovering really, but still, he was fucking flying and it felt amazing. No wonder Jimin was always so excited to spend time with Yoongi. Not only did he look up to the man but he got to fly too! Adrenaline pumped through Jungkook's veins, replacing the fear and the smile that curled to his lips revealed all his teeth, bunching up his cheeks and crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Glad I didn't waste my dust." Woozi mused, smiling brightly as he started to circle the two of them, leaving a trail of green glitter in his wake.

"It's kind of scary at first, I guess." Yoongi pulled one hand from his pocket and offered it to Jungkook, one corner of his mouth quirked up just slightly. "We won't let you fall."

It was like Yoongi was asking him to trust him. And when Jungkook reached out, wrapping his fingers around Yoongi's long pale ones, he was telling the man that he did. He trusted him. He wasn't sure why, or how, considering he didn't even know him, but something deep inside was screaming at him to trust this man with all he had and Jungkook was going to listen. What did he have to lose anyway?

Those fingers were strong around his own and then they were moving upwards, higher and higher into the sky until Jungkook could see a good portion of the city and even the ocean in the distance. The grin on his face remained, his heart pounding in his chest and Yoongi's hand in his was like an anchor, keeping him from floating away; literally.

"Anywhere you want to go?" Yoongi asked once they came to a stop above the city, Woozi fluttering around on his own.

Jungkook opened his mouth but then shut it, shaking his head because he wasn't sure he could speak with how tight his throat was. He was floating, like a dream, but it was so real. The cold wind biting into his cheeks was proof enough of that.

"Usually just fly around the city for a few hours." Yoongi mumbled, glancing at the buildings below them. "We'll get food somewhere, anywhere you want. I have to get you back home before midnight." He sounded a little disappointed at that. "Since you have school and all." He shrugged one shoulder before meeting Jungkook's slight wide gaze. "So, anything in particular you want for dinner?"

"Anything?"

"Yup. The boys usually ask for barbecue."

Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced around the buildings below them, feeling not an ounce of fear but something different, something he couldn't describe. "How about... Galbitang? And Japchae?"

Yoongi perked a brow. "Really?"

Jungkook flushed softly and lowered his gaze, shrugging one shoulder as he stuffed his free hand into the pocket of his jacket. "I haven't had them since my mom... I'd like them."

"I know a place. It's across the city." Yoongi seemed to understand without being told, shifting in a different direction and pulling Jungkook along with him. "Let's go."

Jungkook nodded, a smile curling to his lips as he flew along with Yoongi, feeling weightless. Almost like he was swimming but he just had to think about where to go and he was moving in that direction. It didn't make much sense, but nothing did these days. He lived with fairies after all so the fact that Yoongi could fly, that any of them could fly, well, it didn't seem all that crazy. He was curious though, how the whole thing worked. And he thought to ask Yoongi, but as they flew through the night air, Jungkook found his words sucked right out of his throat.

Busan looked beautiful from above in the night sky. The moon glittered off the ocean in the distance and Jungkook was sure he could see parts of the city where he'd never even been. They were high enough to not be noticed but low enough that Jungkook could see people walking along the streets and buying food from street vendors.

Yoongi's hand was firm in his own, a constant reminder that he wasn't alone and Woozi whizzed through the air in front of them, twirling and lopping around, laughing the whole time like he was really enjoying himself. When Jungkook dared a glance to Yoongi's face, he noticed a faint smile curled to those lips, watching as Woozi left a trail of green behind him that disappeared after a few seconds. It was mesmerizing in a way, how the moonlight reflected in those deep blue eyes and when Yoongi noticed him staring, flickering his blue eyes from Woozi to him, his heart stopped in his chest, squeezing so tightly he thought it might burst.

Yoongi's mouth quirked up on one side and then he was watching Woozi again, as if he hadn't caught Jungkook staring at him or noticed the obvious flush on his cheeks. Jungkook was kind of thankful for that, choosing to admire how beautiful the city looked below them instead of how beautiful Yoongi looked in the moonlight.

* * *

Jungkook was expecting a street vendor or maybe one of those really popular chain restaurants that were well known for their food. Instead, Yoongi brought him to some corner of the city he'd never seen before, littered with townhouses and a few trees in the sidewalk. They landed in an alleyway that was a hell of a lot cleaner than any alleyway Jungkook had slept in before and Woozi quickly ducked into the pocket of Yoongi's jacket to hid away from any prying eyes.

Finally, Yoongi released Jungkook's hand since the first time he grabbed it above their building and he felt a little strange without those pale fingers wrapped around his own. But it probably wasn't the best idea to walk down the street holding hands so Jungkook just stuck close to Yoongi's side, following the man who seemed to know exactly where he was going.

The streets were clean and a few people were walking about considering it was close to dinner time. No one paid them any mind and Jungkook was certain he'd never been to such a nice part of the city. He thought where he was staying with the others was nice but this, this place was kind of amazing. The streets were clear of any debris, the shop fronts were colorfully decorated to match the upcoming spring. There were even a few potted flowers outside a few shop fronts and when the wind blew just right, Jungkook could smell spring.

"Hyung, where are we going?"

Deep eyes snapped to him and for a second, Jungkook panicked. But the burning heat in those eyes dimmed and then Yoongi was glancing away, focusing on the shop fronts as they passed by. "Since this is your first time, I'll let you off. But don't call me that. Not saying we're not close or whatever, I just don't like the honorific thing, okay." Jungkook nodded, relief filling his chest though he wanted to smack his three friends because calling Yoongi 'hyung' was a habit started by them. "Secondly, you said you wanted home cooked food, right? That's where I'm taking you."

Jungkook blinked in surprise before glancing around, not noticing how his hand slipped around Yoongi's elbow to hold on as he eyed a few beautiful shop fronts, a dry cleaners, a flower shop, a tea shop. "Are you going to cook for me?"

Yoongi snorted, adjusting his arm so Jungkook could slip his through the loop, linking them together. "Hell no. Do I look like a cook?" He tugged the youth around a corner, off the main road and down a side street that opened up at the end into a little park. "The others usually ask for meat or anything that isn't soup since that's all they get at home."

"We do run a soup shop." Jungkook nodded in agreement. "But even soup is better than nothing. Especially Jinyoung-hyung's soup. We're lucky to get three meals a day."

Yoongi was staring at him and Jungkook wasn't sure why. So he focused on the buildings they slowly passed, trying not to let the heat crawling up his neck reach his cheeks under that stare.

"Yeah. Anyway," Yoongi finally looked away and Jungkook felt he could breathe properly again, "As far as I'm concerned, this place has the best Japchae around."

They came to a stop and when Jungkook glanced up, he saw a normal looking store front with a little sign hanging over the door. Written in a beautiful font, slightly tilted, were the words "Kim Time" and after glancing in through one of the little windows, he saw it was a restaurant, not entirely full of people but it wasn't empty either.

Yoongi pulled him inside, out of the cold and into a warm environment that smelled of something delicious. It made his mouth water and his stomach grumble just a bit. They were greeted by an older woman who smiled brightly when she saw Yoongi and Jungkook saw something amazing happen right before his very eyes.

Yoongi smiled.

It wasn't one of those tiny hidden ones in the corner of his mouth. Or one of those tight-lipped ones he gave Seokjin occasionally. No. This was a full smile. His lips curling up, revealing his flat even teeth and a bit of pink gums, his eyes crinkling in the corners. It was stunning, Jungkook thought and looked more genuine than any other expression he had yet to see on the elder's face. The smile seemed to brighten the older woman's day.

Yoongi introduced him to her and she was more than happy to led them through the dinning room to their own table. Jungkook didn't get her name, as Yoongi only referred to her as "Ahjumma" before she left to return to her station at the door. She stuffed them away in a corner of the restaurant, away from any other customers and at a little booth that was probably too big for just the two of them but Yoongi didn't seem to mind.

The elder tugged off his jacket and Jungkook did the same, laying it out on the smooth fabric before sitting down. Before Yoongi sat, laying his jacket down just as Jungkook did, Woozi appeared, flying out of Yoongi's pocket and grumbling about how stuffy it was in there. For a moment, Jungkook glanced around frantically, hoping no one saw but Yoongi didn't seem all that concerned. He just sat down opposite Jungkook and made himself comfortable.

"I hate that. I hate it so much." Woozi complained, landing on the table so he could flutter his wings a few times. "Next time, remember I'm in there will you. I think you bent one of my wings." He twisted around, grabbing the end of one of his wings to pet it softly, a pout on his lips that was more cute than anything else.

"Don't wiggle around so much and you'll be fine." Yoongi rolled his eyes which earned a rather heated glare from the fairy.

"You get stuffed in someone's pocket and see if you like it."

"Your wings are really pretty." Jungkook interrupted, surprising the two of them like they forgot he was there. He folded his hands on the table and leaned down toward Woozi, a faint smile on his lips. "I've only seen you once so I didn't get to notice but, even the pattern of your wings is different than Bambam's."

Woozi stood up a little straighter, like he was puffing out his chest and released the corner of his wing so it could flutter behind him. "All fairy's wings are different."

"Like snowflakes?"

Woozi blinked once. "Like snowflakes."

Jungkook bit into the inside of his lip to hold back a grin threatening to burst over his mouth. "That's really cool."

"Hmph." Woozi gave Jungkook a once over before tending to his wing again, ignoring the strange look Yoongi was giving both of them.

When the older woman returned that smile was still on her lips and Yoongi ordered for the two of them. She didn't even seem to notice Woozi and perhaps that was why Yoongi wasn't concerned with the fairy out and about. She kept glancing at Jungkook though, which didn't make him feel all that uncomfortable but it was obvious she knew Yoongi and he wondered if maybe Yoongi had never brought anyone else with him to this place. Was he.. special, maybe? He didn't want to think too much into it but it was hard with how relaxed Yoongi was being and how the woman kept glancing at him.

"Have you brought anyone here before?" Jungkook asked softly after the woman left, toying with the corner of the cloth napkin near him.

Yoongi shrugged and moved to rest his head in his palm. "Like I said, the others prefer meat or barbecue. Other than Jimin, you're the only other one I've brought here."

Right. Jimin.

"He talks about you all the time." Jungkook mumbled, glancing over to see Woozi fixing his hair in the reflection of a soup spoon. "All good things. He really enjoys his time with you."

Yoongi hummed. "Jin says I'm not allowed to say I have a favorite but." He trailed off with another shrug.

"He's your favorite."

"All of the boys are important to me. None of you would be there if you weren't. But Jimin... I don't know." Yoongi leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he also watched Woozi busy himself with fixing his hair. "I'm comfortable with him. We've spent the most time together, other than Jin, and I enjoy my time with him. He's a talker, as I'm sure you know sharing a room with him. It's nice. He'll talk about everything and anything and sometimes that's just nice to have as we're flying."

Jungkook didn't like the cold feeling settling in the pit of his stomach at all. Woozi noticed him staring and stuck his tongue out, fluttering his wings and sticking his nose up at him.

"Other than Jin and that asshole," Yoongi flicked a finger at Woozi who huffed at him, "I'd say Jimin is my best friend."

Jungkook could see that, with how they talked about one another. It wasn't a bad thing. It was good to know they had each other but Jungkook... He would be lying if he didn't say he wanted that too. Was it too much to as for? Was he being selfish? He had Yugyeom as a best friend. And even Taehyung and Jimin. But, Jungkook wanted to be close to Yoongi too and maybe that was just a little too much to ask for.

"How are you settling in?" Yoongi asked, changing the subject rather quickly and Jungkook was thankful for it.

"Pretty well. Sharing a room with Yugyeom, Taehyung and Jimin wasn't that hard to get used to. Everyone's really nice. And school isn't that bad. It's better than being on the street which... I've been meaning to thank you." Jungkook finally glanced at him and Yoongi was watching him carefully, his gaze level but unreadable. "But, you're kind of hard to run into."

Yoongi hummed, tilting his head to the side just a bit. "You didn't sign up to do this with me. I figured you weren't interested."

Jungkook shook his head, sitting up a little straighter. "I didn't sign up because it seemed like you were avoiding me and I didn't want to bother you."

The elder's eyes narrowed a fraction before his shoulders relaxed and he let out a puff of air. "We both need to stop assuming then."

He nodded in agreement. "I've been wanting to thank you, both of you," he added after glancing at Woozi who perked up at being spoken to, "for, you know... saving my life. For giving me a second chance." He bowed his head slightly in appreciation and when he glanced up again, Yoongi was watching him with an unreadable expression.

"You're welcome. You don't have to thank me but, you're welcome." One corner of his mouth turned upwards in what appeared to be a smile and for a second, Jungkook thought something sharp stuck in the center of his chest but it was just his heart skipping a beat and his breath freezing in his throat. "It isn't my business how you ended up there, unless you want it to be, but it is my job to get you out of it."

"Seokjin-hyung told me you... feel responsible for us." Jungkook relaxed back in his seat like Yoongi as Woozi settled himself down on the table, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched the two of them, glancing between them with a hint of confusion on his face like he was trying to figure out what was going on even though they were just talking. "That when we're alone... we call out to you."

"Something like that."

"I... I was lost." Jungkook spoke softly, dropping his gaze to the table as the memory of that night floated to the front of his mind. The cold bitter wind, the touch of wet snowflakes against his skin, the warm fingers against his cheek, the smooth deep voice telling him it would all be all right. "I lost my parents over a year ago and I didn't know what to do, or where to go. I was... just surviving, I guess. Lost and alone. I didn't think... I'd find another place to belong. But I did."

"Neverland is for those who have no where else to go." Yoongi's voice sounded far off and when Jungkook dared to glance up, the man was staring at the wall to the side, at a picture of the ocean but his eyes were slightly glazed, like he was seeing something else. "For people who are lost and trying to find their way. A place for people like us to belong because there is no other place for us."

A lump formed in Jungkook's throat at the emotion fluttering across that pretty pale face, carved into the fine lines of his skin. "Yoongi?" The mint haired man blinked, snapping out of whatever daze he was in and met Jungkook's eyes, perking a brow at him. "Are you Peter Pan?"

It was a simple question. Even a stupid one if Jungkook were honest, but the emotion that flickered across Yoongi's face and the way Woozi suddenly stiffened made it seem like his question wasn't that far-fetched at all. Yoongi's eyes narrowed slightly and his lips pursed, like he was angry but there wasn't a hint of anger anywhere in those eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" The words were spoken evenly but Yoongi's fingers were clawing into the sweater he wore, nails catching in the fabric around the inside of his elbows.

"You have fairies." Jungkook pointed out, glancing at Woozi. "The house we live in is called Neverland. You can fly. You can make us fly. And there's just something..." He shook his head as he rubbed the side of his neck, glancing away. "Otherworldly about you. I can't explain it. Also Jackson called you Peter Pan and that's what made me think of it."

Yoongi grumbled, rolling his eyes as he relaxed slightly. "Of course he did."

"So... Are you?"

Yoongi was quiet for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought, refusing to meet Jungkook's intense gaze. Jungkook was willing to wait for an answer as long as it was an honest one. And so far, Yoongi had yet to lie to him so he had a feeling the man wouldn't lie to him now.

It all made sense really. It was bizarre, sure, but so were fairies and flying and well, Jungkook was starting to reconsidering everything he'd ever known in the past month so Yoongi being Peter Pan didn't seem like that crazy of an idea. Jungkook started to toy with the corner of his napkin again as he waited for an answer but before Yoongi spoke again, their food arrived.

Jungkook's train of thought was quickly derailed at the smell of delicious food and as the side dishes were laid out over the table, he found he could wait for Yoongi's answer. Everything looked amazing and the smell, it was nostalgic and made his chest hurt. But in a good way, he thought. Yoongi took the time to pile a few pieces of food onto a little sauce plate before pushing it over to Woozi who clapped in delight. The little fairy's wings fluttered in excitement and though the food was bigger than he was, he enjoyed it all the same, happily munching away and ignoring everything else around him.

Glancing at one another, Jungkook and Yoongi finally dug into their own food and suddenly, everything else melted away. The taste on his tongue, the warmth, the collection of spices, it reminded him of home and something bittersweet. The taste was so familiar, so perfectly exact that the corners of his eyes started to sting.

It tasted just like his mother's.

He forced down the emotion crawling up his throat by swallowing the food in his mouth and when he rubbed at the corner of his eye, Yoongi didn't say a word. They enjoyed their food in silence which was the opposite of all the dinner's Jungkook had since moving in to Neverland but it wasn't unpleasant. Yoongi was a quiet presence but he was attentive, passing Jungkook more rice or vegetables when he needed it without a word.

Between the two of them, they cleared up the table and after all the dishes were cleared away, Jungkook felt like he might explode. He felt warm, relaxed and well-fed, patting at his full belly as he sunk in his seat. Woozi was laid out on the table, spread eagle as he rubbed his own belly, his wings spread out around him and his eyes were closed like maybe he would take a nap.

"Thank you." Jungkook finally spoke after a spread of silence that wasn't as uncomfortable as he would have thought. "That was... Yeah. It reminded me of my mother."

Yoongi was quiet for a moment as he folded his arms on the table, eyeing Woozi spread out on the table. "I'm not Peter Pan."

Jungkook blinked and glanced up at the elder, noticing that his face was open for once, no carefully practiced indifference on it. Just a calm serenity that looked almost sad. "Oh."

"Peter Pan is a made up character. From a story full of wonder and magic and lies." He said the last word quieter than the others, almost a hiss.

Jungkook's attention was caught and he watched Yoongi with slightly wide eyes, waiting for the man to continue.

"You can be as resentful as you want." Woozi spoke up, his lips barely moving as he continued to lay there with his eyes closed. "But he is based on you and if Jackson calls me Tinkerbell one more fucking time, I'm cutting off his hair in his sleep."

Jungkook glanced from Woozi to Yoongi and the elder's lips pursed before they curled into a frown. "You'd be doing us all a favor."

"Wait." Jungkook spoke up, slightly confused. "You're not Peter Pan but he's... based on you?"

Yoongi sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Don't ask me how, because I don't know how. I didn't even know there was some story floating around about a kid like me full of crap that wasn't true until I found Jin."

"What's not true?"

"Do you know the story?" Yoongi met his eyes through his lashes and Jungkook nodded, remembering the countless times his mother read him the story when he was little. "The basics, the background, is true. But the story itself is something that never happened. I wouldn't take kids from their bedroom. That's just some creepy shit."

"Also they weren't lost." Woozi pointed out.

"So... What is true?"

"Neverland."

Jungkook folded his arms on the table, mirroring Yoongi's position as he leaned a little closer, his eyes slightly wide. "It's a real place?"

"Something like that..." Yoongi glanced away, shifting to tuck a hand against the side of his neck. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning. It was my home for a long time. Pirates, mermaids, fairies, that's all true. It's the fairies home; was their home first."

Woozi sat up, running a hand through his hair. "I found him. That's how he came to Neverland. I was what was called a season fairy." He brushed off his pants as he moved to his feet, his wings fluttering slightly. "A spring fairy. As told by my wings." He motioned to them. "Bambam's a winter fairy. We came here, to the mainland, at the beginning of our seasons to bring the change to the land. I was in charge of flower painting. Don't ask." He rolled his eyes and sighed at the look Jungkook was giving him. "Anyway, it was a bitter cold winter, one of the worst and I came with the other Spring fairies to bring warmth to the mainland. That's when I found him." He flicked a hand at Yoongi who was watching the fairy rather fondly.

"He was younger then. Maybe your age?" When Yoongi nodded in agreement, Woozi continued. "He wasn't dead but he might have well been. I've always had this thing. Where loneliness calls to me. Whether it's an animal or a person or another fairy, I can feel it in my bones. He called to me and I followed because it was the first time someone on the mainland called me." Woozi's wings fluttered and then he was in the air, floating over to Yoongi to land on his shoulder. "He was dirty and really thin. Even more so than he is now." The fairy narrowed his eyes as he flattened his palm against a rounded cheek, patting it and making Yoongi roll his eyes.

"I lost my parents too." Yoongi mumbled softly, glancing away from Woozi to meet Jungkook's swirling eyes. "It was a harsh winter for a lot of people and my parents didn't survive it."

"I couldn't leave him so I took him back with us. It was really taboo." A smiled curled to the fairy's lips as he dropped to sit on Yoongi's shoulder, facing Jungkook and crossing his legs. "I was kicked out of the spring fairies because of it. I wasn't allowed to go back to the mainland and they were going to make Yoongi go back but after finding out he had no where to go, they didn't see anything that wrong with letting him stay. So, we stayed together. Course, neither of us could stay away from the mainland forever."

"There were others like me." Yoongi's voice was soft, barely even a whisper but in the quietness around them, Jungkook heard him perfectly. "Lost boys. Sometimes they came back to Neverland with us. It was some place safe. A place that was a second chance. Better than the harshness here. It was..."

"A family." Woozi mumbled, glancing down at his hands folded in his lap.

Jungkook nodded, clearing his throat before he spoke. "I remember the Lost Boys in the story."

"And the pirates? They were there too. But there is no Captain Hook. His name was Captain Lee and yes we were rivals and no I didn't cut off his hand. He didn't have a hook hand. But he did have a glass eye because I cut out his real one and yes I fed it to that damn alligator and yes it got a taste for him."

"He never stood a chance." Woozi mused. "That was the fun part though. How he continued to keep trying to get revenge only to fail every time."

"Why... did you cut out his eye?" Jungkook ventured carefully, glancing between the two of them.

"He kidnapped Woozi." Yoongi shrugged.

"I think he was going to do nasty things to me." The fairy nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like shake me dry so his ship could fly out of Neverland."

"Just so you know, his eye was an accident."

"Total accident."

A smile quirked up the side of Jungkook's mouth as he watched the two of them. "Okay, so why are you guys here then?"

It seemed like the wrong question to ask. The amusement faded from both of their faces and Woozi shifted to press into mint strands of hair, hiding his face from Jungkook's view while the elder sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Because Neverland is gone."

A cold spike went through Jungkook's spine. "What?"

"Lee was bad but he was something we could handle. I knew there was evil in the world and I just thought he was the only evil we would have to deal with and he wasn't even that bad honestly. Not compared to..."

"The Violators." Woozi mumbled, his voice muffled slightly.

"The what?" Jungkook sat up straighter, dropping his hands in his lap as he glanced between the two of them.

"We don't know where they came from or even what they truly wanted. They destroyed Neverland. Blew it up piece by piece. Killed the pirates, the mermaids and half of the fairies."

"My kind left as soon as they could. Came to the mainland. We're scattered about and weak, but we're alive."

"They killed my boys." Yoongi's voice was hallow and a little tight and everything around them went cold.

Jungkook's throat was tight and the pain that flickered over Yoongi's face made him want to reach out, comfort the man some how but Yoongi wasn't within reach and the man didn't look like he wanted to be touched anyway.

"I barely escaped with Woozi and Bambam. We came here because there was no where else to go. Our home, the one place that was always supposed to be safe, was ripped out right from under us. There's nothing to go back to."

Jungkook was almost sorry he brought it up. He'd known Yoongi had his own story, his own pain because there was always a lingering sadness in the corners of his eyes but Jungkook didn't expect this. Not at all. No wonder he turned to collecting Lost Boys again. It was all he knew and it wasn't Neverland but it was probably as close as Yoongi would ever get.

"It's not that bad here though." Woozi pulled away from Yoongi and slipped down his arm to land on the table, brushing off his sweater and fixing his hair. "It's just different."

"You're not alone here." Jungkook pointed out. "You have a family here now."

Yoongi nodded in agreement before he slipped out of the booth to stand up. "I'm going to go pay, wait here." He gave the youth's shoulder a pat as he passed by and it happened so quickly Jungkook barely had time to register it.

His shoulder felt warm, a heat spreading through the rest of his body and when he glanced at Woozi, the fairy was watching him strangely again. Jungkook swallowed hard and gave him a soft smile that the fairy just tilted his head at. "I knew he was carrying pain but... I didn't expect that."

"No one does. He's not cold, you know. He's just... Handling everything the only way he knows how."

Jungkook nodded. "I know. He may not come right out and say it but... He cares." He recalled how Yoongi kept pushing food at him to make sure he was taken care of, and how the elder gave him his bed to sleep in so he could recover from his terrible cold. And how half the clothes Jungkook were given smelled of the forest. Yoongi cared, he cared a lot, he just didn't know how to say it. He was better at showing it and if you didn't pay close enough attention, you might miss it. Luckily, Jungkook found it impossible to not give Yoongi his attention.

Was that strange?

"You're really weird." Woozi spoke up, eyeing Jungkook like he was going to steal something from the fairy. "Even more weird than Jimin and that's saying something."

Jungkook tilted his head in confusion. "What did I do?"

"I don't know yet. But something." Woozi pointed a finger at him. "I'm keeping an eye on you kid. Jimin is one thing but you're not taking Yoongi from me."

"W-what?" Jungkook sat up in alarm, heat flaring to his cheeks at the fairy's tone.

"See! That!" He pointed both hands at him, lifting into the air. "You're blushing! Why are you blushing?"

"Because-you-What-I don't-" Jungkook shook his head frantically, waving his hands in front of him as he tried to calm his suddenly racing heart. "I haven't done anything!"

"Yet! You can't take Yoongi from me. He's mine."

"I'm not trying to!"

"Woozi." Yoongi's smooth voice made both of them jump and then Woozi was smiling, quickly flying over to the man's side. "Stop messing with him."

"But it's fun." The fairy laughed softly, casting Jungkook a glance that proved the fairy hadn't just been messing with him. He meant his words and that confused Jungkook even more. Admittedly, he wasn't sure why he felt heat curling up his neck and cheeks every time Yoongi glanced at him but he wasn't doing anything on purpose. Whatever the fairy was trying to imply, Jungkook wasn't doing it. Not consciously anyway.

"Be nice. Last time you bit Hoseok and now he won't even look me in the eye." Yoongi rolled his eyes as he grabbed his coat and motioned for Jungkook to do the same.

"He tried to kiss you. Not cool. I'll do worse than bite him next time." Woozi complained, floating in the air with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jungkook watched with wide eyes and a swollen heart as the two of them bickered, finally moving to his feet so he could pull on his jacket.

"He tripped for fuck's sake." Yoongi sounded exasperated as he flattened out his jacket, giving the fairy a faint glare. "You can't keep scaring them off. I'm allow to have friends, Woozi."

"That's not friendship." He shook a finger at the man, his eyes narrow and the frown on his face looking out of place. "I'm little, remember, I can only handle so many emotions at once. It's not my fault."

Yoongi snorted softly, his lips quirking up into a faint smirk when he caught Jungkook's gaze. "The last time someone called you little, you smacked them."

"I'm allowed to call myself little." Woozi huffed, fluttering his wings as he moved to plop down on Jungkook's shoulder, startling the youth. "And I'm mad at you right now so I'm going in his pocket instead." And then, before Jungkook could stop it, Woozi slipped into the pocket of his jacket.

"Brat." Yoongi mumbled under his breath, nodding for Jungkook to follow him.

It wasn't all that strange to have a fairy in his pocket but Jungkook could feel the slight weight and how Woozi wiggled around for a little while, trying to get comfortable as he followed Yoongi out of the restaurant. They gave the older woman smiles and waves before they left into the cold night air, tugging their coats a little closer around themselves.

Quiet settled between them as they followed the path they took to the restaurant, walking close enough to touch one another but keeping their hands to themselves. Jungkook wanted to shove both hands into his pocket to keep out of the cold but Woozi was curled into one pocket and he was sure the fairy wouldn't appreciate his hand cramping him up. Besides, Jungkook was pretty sure the fairy didn't like to be touched and he wasn't in the mood to get bitten.

When they arrived at the alleyway they first landed in, Woozi flew out of Jungkook's pocket and into the air, leaving a green trail behind him as he shot off into the sky.

"Fairies can only feel a few emotions at once and sometimes, if the emotion is big enough, it's the only one they can feel." Yoongi explained, zipping up his jacket before pushing off the ground to float up into the air. "He gets jealous easily. Afraid he's going to lose me or something. I think it had to do with what happened in Neverland."

Jungkook zipped his jacket up as well before focusing on his happy thought that lifted him up into the air. "Can't blame him for not wanting to lose you."

Yoongi shrugged, holding his hand out for Jungkook to take and the youth didn't hesitate to slip their fingers together. They flew up into the air, following Woozi's fading trail of green until they were high enough in the air to not be noticed. "Biting Hoseok was the worst he's done so far."

"Someone told me Woozi doesn't like anyone but you."

"That's true. Fairies click with people and when they do, those people are important to them. Woozi has only clicked with me and I'm pretty sure he doesn't give a damn about anyone else. He tolerates the others for my sake."

Jungkook hummed. "Like how Bambam is only comfortable with Jackson and Mark?"

"Bambam is comfortable with everyone. But those two... Fuck if anyone knows what's going on with the three of them."

Yoongi's hand was warm in his own, those long pale fingers linked through his and Jungkook didn't remember doing that and once he noticed it, it was all he could think about. They weren't just holding hands like before. They were linked, closer than before and his heart pounded at the idea of being close with Yoongi.

"He seems okay with you though." Yoongi glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and Jungkook couldn't help but smile. "Come on, we don't have that much longer before I have to get you home."

Jungkook bit into his lower lip and glanced at the moon, a strange feeling in the back of throat. "Do you fly like this every night?"

Yoongi hummed softly. "Mmhmm."

"Why?"

Yoongi was quiet for a moment, his hand warm in Jungkook's but his eyes were cast to the side, staring at something Jungkook couldn't quiet see. "Flying... is the only time I feel free."

That strange feeling lingered, his heart squeezing at those words and then Jungkook nodded, his lips spread into a smile that showed off his teeth. "Show me your favorite places around the city."

Yoongi blinked at him but nodded, his fingers tightening around Jungkook's before they set off through the night sky, Woozi not that far behind them.

* * *

Music was a constant in the Neverland home for lost boys. Be it playing softly through the speakers in the restaurant's dinning room, the kitchen, or the bedroom Jungkook shared with three other boys; music was always playing. Music had always been a part of Jungkook's life before but when he lost his parents, he was left in a silence that couldn't be penetrated by anything else. He almost forgot how much he needed music; how much it meant to him.

Everyone had different tastes in music but Jungkook was lucky enough to share similar tastes with his roommates turned friends. Jimin switched between classical and hip-hop while Taehyung really liked pop and rock music and Yugyeom was more of a rock person and Jungkook floated between all of them.

Currently, Jimin was in control of the speakers resting on the desk pressed against the wall, between the two sets of bunk beds and a heavy hip-hop beat was thumping through the room as they went about their business. Jungkook didn't know the song but he liked how it felt thumping through his bones and no one else seemed to mind it either. Yugyeom was completely focused on the book in his hands every time Jungkook glanced up at him and Taehyung and Jimin were still trying to figure out what the orange haired boy was going to wear for his night out with Yoongi.

"I don't think you own an outfit he hasn't seen yet." Taehyung drawled lazily as he laid back against his bottom bunk bed, tucking his arms under his head so he could watch as Jimin twisted around in the full length mirror hanging on the back of his door.

Jimin pouted softly, his plump lips pursing as his brow furrowed. "That's not the point here, Tae." He sighed heavily and quickly pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing, revealing a rather toned body and abs Jungkook didn't want to admit he was kind of jealous of. He tossed the shirt at Taehyung who laughed as Jimin dove back into the closet.

A smile rest on Jungkook's lips as he returned to the manga resting on his chest. Yugyeom's thigh made a rather nice pillow and he was pretty comfortable laying on the bottom bunk with him. The dirty blond had his back to the wall, his long legs spread out over the width of the bed while Jungkook used his head as a pillow, giving him a good angle to read the manga he had propped up on his chest. Strangely enough, it was natural for the two of them to fall into one another in one way or another and no one said a thing about it.

Jungkook felt comfortable with Yugyeom. It wasn't anything the boy did, or said, it was more of just knowing he had his back. He liked Jimin and Taehyung too, but it was different with them somehow. They were best friends, closer to each other than anyone else in the house and Jungkook figured that was how he and Yugyeom were. And then the four of them were close as well. He was willing to go as far as saying Yugyeom was his best friend and he liked to think he was the same for the other boy.

"It's been an entire week since I went out with hyung so I want to look nice, okay?" Jimin's voice cut through Jungkook's thoughts as he reappeared from the closet, wearing a plain worn t-shirt that almost hung off one shoulder, showing off his well defined collar bones. Yugyeom whistled softly, a sly smirk curling to his lips as he eyed Jimin who stuck his tongue out at him. The brunet was already wearing exceptionally tight black pants that hugged his nice thighs with heavy worn white boots but he couldn't seem to decide on a top. It was like he was going on a date or something and suddenly, Jungkook didn't feel all that great anymore.

"You know hyung doesn't care what you look like." Yugyeom pointed out, flipping to a new page in his book before dropping his hand into Jungkook's hair, carding through it absentmindedly.

"I care." Jungkook didn't have to look up to know the orange haired boy was pouting.

"Jimin has this thing about being hyung's best friend." Taehyung explained, waving a hand in the air.

"He's really cool!" Jimin argued, that pout in his voice as he grabbed the blue leather coat he protected with his life and slipped it on. "And kind and he's lonely and I just want to make sure he knows he doesn't have to be alone."

"I don't know how he puts up with you." Taehyung let out a squeak when Jimin threw a shoe at him, hitting the wall instead of the head he was aiming for.

"Hyung likes me." Jimin squared himself, tugging on the lapels of his jacket and moving in front of the mirror again to look himself over. He made it rather obvious he was checking himself out and Jungkook vaguely wondered if Jimin really just wanted to be friends with Yoongi or if there was more to it than that.

Jimin was always so excited to spend time with the elder and for the month or so Jungkook had been there, he'd noticed Jimin made sure to always look his best when he knew he was going to see Yoongi. He spent extra time on his clothes and his hair and sometimes he even slicked on eyeliner and admittedly, Jimin was attractive and he didn't even have to try so why was he trying so hard? Just to be Yoongi's friend? He was already that. Yoongi told Jungkook that himself.

"Oh shit!" Jimin gasped after glancing at his phone resting in the speaker deck and quickly dashed to it, tugging it free and sending the room into silence. "I'm gonna be late, shit, hyung's gonna be pissed. He hates waiting." He tucked his phone into his pocket quickly and dashed out of the room without even bidding any of them goodbye.

"He's a mess when it comes to hyung." Taehyung mused softly, balling up the t-shirt Jimin had thrown at him and tossed it back into the open closet.

"Hyung's really important to him." Yugyeom shrugged, slipping his hand free from Jungkook's hair and making him want to whine at the lack of attention.

Taehyung grunted and rolled out of bed, crawling to the speaker deck to slam his phone into it, fiddling around for a moment or two before an English rock band started playing. Satisfied, Taehyung plopped down on the floor, spread eagle, and closed his eyes to listen to the music coming from the speakers.

Jungkook glanced between him and Yugyeom before he sat up, running a hand through his hair and closed his manga, tossing it to the side. He shifted around on the bed until he was parallel with Yugyeom, part of his torso hanging off the side of the bed so he could poke at Taehyung's side. The blond wiggled, a smile curling to his lips as he peeked his eyes open to stare at him.

"Does Jimin like Yoongi?" The words came from his mouth before he really thought about them and though there was a strange dark curl in the pit of his stomach, it was a question he really wanted to know the answer to.

Taehyung perked a brow. "He thinks hyung is really cool and wants to be close to him."

Jungkook narrowed his eyes slightly, crossing his arms to rest his head on as he eyed Taehyung. "Yeah, but does he _like_ him?"

The blond just stared at him in confusion before Yugyeom patted Jungkook's back gently, gaining both of their attentions. "I thought that once too but Jimin-hyung just wants to make hyung happy. We all know Yoongi-hyung is pretty lonely and for some reason Jimin-hyung made it his life's mission to make him happy. He wants to be his best friend. Closer than anyone else, I think."

Taehyung made a soft noise that sounded a little like a laugh. "Oh, yeah. Jiminnie's not into hyung like that. He likes girls."

That strange feeling was suddenly gone from Jungkook's stomach and he smiled softly, nodding. "Yoongi told me he really enjoys Jimin's company. When I spent the night with him, we talked about it, and he really likes Jimin. I think he's accomplished his goal of wanting to be his best friend."

Taehyung sat up quickly, his eyebrows hidden in his bangs as he gaped at Jungkook. "Hyung said that?"

Jungkook shrugged one shoulder. "He said something like Jimin being his favorite even if he's not allowed to say he has favorites."

"Holy shit." Taehyung gasped and moved toward Jungkook, shifting onto his knees to grab the black haired boy's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "You totally have to tell Jiminnie that when he gets back. He'll lose his shit."

Jungkook laughed softly. "Wouldn't it be better coming from Yoongi?"

"Hyung won't tell him that! He's not that kinda guy. You can never really tell what he's thinking, you know?" Taehyung pulled back to rest on his knees, dropping his hands in his lap. "Actually, I'm surprised he even told you that. But you _have_ to tell Jiminnie, it'll make him so happy."

Jungkook nodded, unable to keep the smile tugging at his lips from spreading. "Okay, I will."

* * *

Being a part of something special makes you special. That was what Jungkook always thought. He never thought of himself as something special but being involved in something special made him feel different. A good kind of different. The kind of different he could be proud of. But then he lost everything and that special feeling disappeared along with it. He was left with an emptiness that nothing could ever fill and even though he found a new home filled with people who actually cared about him, he wasn't sure if they could fill that emptiness lingering in his heart.

He was trying. He was trying so hard. Letting them in was the easy part. It was letting them stay that he found to be a bit more difficult. It was letting himself accept that perhaps he had found something special and he was a part of it now. He knew he was lucky. He was lucky to be alive, lucky to have found people who cared but the emptiness lingered. It was a hollow feeling in his ribs, just below his heart and though sometimes he didn't notice it, he knew it was always there.

Late at night, when he was alone in his bed, listening to the sounds of the city because he couldn't find sleep, the emptiness came to the surface, reminding Jungkook of all the things he lost and still didn't have.

His life had never been perfect. His father had a gambling problem but his mother worked hard to always put food on the table. She was his one light, his one reason. Her smile, bright and beautiful, kept him going because as long as she was there to cheer him on, to love him, he could keep going.

And then that was taken from him.

Jungkook cried when his mother died but he had not cried since. When he cried at her bedside, holding her cold lifeless hand, he let everything go in those few moments. He released everything, his fears, his anger, his sadness, his hatred. He cried out everything he had left inside of himself and so when he was forced out into the street, there was nothing left for him to feel. Just an emptiness where he was supposed to feel but there was nothing there to feel. He didn't hate his father for what he did. He didn't hate anyone. Perhaps he should have, and maybe if he didn't feel so empty, he would have. But he didn't.

Surrounding himself with warmth and love, after a year of nothingness, should have been exactly what he needed to snap him out of the dark pit he allowed himself to tumble down. But it wasn't. It helped, he was sure of that. Seokjin's and Jinyoung's warm smiles, softly spoken words and food made with love. Jackson's, Mark's, and Bambam's jokes and antics that never failed to make him smile. Jaebum always lingering in the background but never failing to check up on him to make sure he was comfortable. Youngjae always there when he least expected him, picking him and Yugyeom up from school or helping Jungkook with his homework. Namjoon, quiet but sturdy, offering up advice whenever Jungkook needed it. Hoseok, bright and warm, reminding Jungkook of why he loved dancing in the first place and that he shouldn't ever give it up. Jimin and Taehyung, a mess of emotion and antics that they loved to drag Jungkook into, making him feel like one of them and truly accepted. Yugyeom who had a heart of gold, a bright smile and a warmth of a friend Jungkook never had before. Always there, always listening, always ready to help.

And then there was Yoongi.

Yoongi who always lingered in the back of Jungkook's mind. The man was an enigma and though Jungkook knew he was welcomed into their home, and into Yoongi's good graces, he still felt like there was more to accomplish. Yoongi was closed off from the rest of the world, something Jungkook wasn't sure the man did on purpose or not. Jimin was lucky enough to get close to him, closer than anyone else, and yet, Jungkook wanted to be even closer to him.

He wasn't sure why he wanted it, or how he would even get there, but the thought was always there and anytime he saw Yoongi, had the chance to talk to him, the empty feeling in his ribs wasn't as prominent.

Some days were better than others. The emptiness wouldn't make itself known and Jungkook could go through the day without feeling an ounce of sadness. It helped to be surrounded by people who had felt the same pain as him, or even worse, and yet they found a reason to smile, a reason to keep going. It was inspiring in a way and if they could do it, he could do it too. They were more than just a home for lost boys. They were a family he was lucky enough to be welcomed into.

And yet, he felt he still had so very far to go.

After the countless time of rolling over, Jungkook figured there wasn't much of a chance he was going to get a decent nights sleep and he thought if he kept rolling, he was bound to disturb one of his roommates and he didn't want to cause them any problems. There was a heavy feeling on his chest as he sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. The room was dark, the curtains closed so only a dim light came within, enough for Jungkook to see the ladder so he could climb down.

The room was quiet, soft snoring coming from Taehyung's bunk but otherwise quiet. Jungkook made his way to the closet quietly, careful to not make too much noise as he stuffed his bare feet into his boots and tugged on a hoodie over his t-shirt clad chest. It was probably Yugyeom's judging by how long the sleeves were but he wouldn't mind. As much as Jungkook used to hate sharing clothes, he found it wasn't so bad now that he had so many people around him to share clothes with.

"Are you okay?"

Jungkook jumped at the deep sleepy voice and spun around, narrowing his eyes in the darkness so he could see Yugyeom hanging half off his bed to peer at Jungkook, his eyes heavy from sleep.

"Yeah." Jungkook whispered, hurrying over to him and ducking down so he didn't wake the other two when he spoke. "I just need some air. Go back to sleep."

Yugyeom hummed softly, plopping back down on his pillow and rolling over, accepting Jungkook's words as they were. The youth smiled softly and pulled the blanket over the dirty blond a little higher before standing up straight and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

It was late, really late, and the hallway was dark, all the doors closed since everyone was asleep. He didn't see a point in going for a walk so late a night by himself. He knew how dangerous it could be out so late and he wasn't in the mood for getting mugged so he shuffled down the hallway quietly toward the door at the end. The stairwell was just as dark as everywhere else but he trudged up it, the heavy feeling in his chest increasing the more he walked.

He didn't know what it was, or what it meant, just that he didn't feel all that great and hopefully some fresh air would do him some good. The metal door at the top was heavy and he pushed all of his weight on it to get it to open, cold night air smacking him in the face and taking his breath away.

He propped a cinder block against the door to leave it open a crack so he didn't get locked out onto the roof and then left the door behind, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, walking across the empty roof slowly.

It was freezing outside, maybe cold enough to snow and the loose black sleep pants he wore did nothing to protect him from the cold. The air reminded Jungkook of the night Yoongi and Woozi found him. It had been cold then, and the same feeling in his chest had been present then too. He let out a soft sigh as he crossed the roof, peering over the side before tilting his head back to glance at the sky. He couldn't see any stars tonight unlike that night that felt like forever ago. The heavy feeling spread into his stomach and Jungkook shifted to sit down, his back against the two foot ledge with one knee bent to rest his arm on. He then tilted his head back, able to rest his head against the flat of the ledge so he could stare up at the blank sky.

Jungkook recalled the night that felt like ages ago when in fact it was a little over a month.

He remembered curling up against that dumpster that smelled of rotten food and piss because it was the only thing large and solid enough to block the wind from cutting him to his core. He remembered how cold the concert ground was beneath him, how the solidness of it made his back ache but it was the only place he had to be. He remembered looking up and seeing a few stars and now, when he squinted his eyes, he could see a few dim ones around the almost full moon, hovering in an otherwise dark sky.

He remembered that stream of green light that looked like a shooting star but he learned later, crazily enough, had been a fairy. Woozi, in fact. A cranky little spitfire with a smile like sweet sugar who cared deeply for all of them even if he couldn't show it.

He remembered waking up so cold and frozen he couldn't move. He remembered how his lungs felt like they were being squeezed in a vice grip and he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. He remembered that deep smooth voice speaking, slipping into his lingering state. He remembered the spike of fear because he thought maybe he was about to be robbed for things he didn't even have.

But most of all, something he almost forgot, something so important he had to close his eyes to remember exactly how it felt.

Those warm soft fingers brushing against his frozen wet cheek. That warm deep voice telling him everything would be alright.

It was Yoongi.

Yoongi had done that.

It wasn't hard to believe but Jungkook couldn't help but wonder why. Yoongi didn't have to comfort him. He could have just stood there and waited for Woozi to return with back up but instead, he knelt on the cold dirty ground and made sure Jungkook knew he wasn't alone. That perhaps he would never be alone again.

A shiver ran down his spine and Jungkook snapped his eyes open, the ghost of those fingers on his cheek making him curl into himself. He'd felt those fingers in his own recently, long and pale and sometimes cold. They fit within his so well, so wonderfully, and he wanted to feel them again.

Yoongi collected lost boys but Jungkook knew, Yoongi was the original lost boy.

He could see it in the sadness lingering around the corners of those beautiful dark blue eyes. He could see it in the slight frown the man had whenever he thought no one was looking. He could see it in the way Yoongi held himself, hunched over, shoulders lowered, back curved, head down when he walked. He avoided eye contact with most people and rarely did he even acknowledge the existence of other people around him.

But when he flew...

He was a completely different person.

Yoongi flew with a confidence Jungkook had never seen before. He held his head high and just for a little while, it seemed like he was happy. Like he was free.

But that sadness, that loneliness, the emptiness, it still lingered. Jimin noticed it, Jungkook was sure. Because the boy was determined to take it away, to make Yoongi feel like he wasn't alone. Jimin noticed it because he felt it too. That ever present emptiness that couldn't be filled. Jungkook felt it too. That was how they noticed it in one another. They knew what it looked like because they saw it every time they looked in the mirror. Jungkook didn't know Jimin's story, and perhaps he never would, but Jimin was brighter, stronger. He could handle it.

Yoongi...

Yoongi was strong and tough, yes, but he was lost. More lost than any of them.

Yoongi was the most lost boy of them all.

And maybe that was why he set out to find them, to help them. Maybe, in the end, it helped him not feel so lost by helping others find their path.

But when Yoongi spoke about Neverland, about what he once had, Jungkook noticed something that could never be fixed.

Yoongi had everything taken away from him, ripped right out of his hands. His home, his family, the only place he truly felt he belonged.

No wonder Jimin wanted to be his friend so desperately. Jungkook understood that. But the emptiness Yoongi felt could never be replaced. He'd lost something that couldn't be replaced. But he could find something new. Something maybe not as perfect, but as close as it could get.

The problem was, Jungkook thought, that Yoongi wasn't willing to allow himself that happiness. He wasn't allowing himself to fully open up to the possibility that he created something just as wonderful as the real Neverland. He saved lives, he created happiness, he brought together a bunch of different boys from all over the place and created a family, a bond, that was unlike any other. And yet he wasn't allowing himself to become a full part of it.

Instead, he lingered in the background, giving time to each of them if they so wanted it but otherwise, he was alone. He had Woozi, of course, but he always had Woozi and he would always have Woozi. There was a family that he brought together that was more than willing to welcome him completely with open arms, to love him fully, and yet, he wouldn't allow that for himself. Maybe he was afraid of losing it all again. Maybe he felt like he couldn't handle it if he lost it all again.

Jungkook understood.

Because he felt the same.

There were many nights, like this night, where he considered disappearing from them. He thought of packing up the little amount of things that he owned and leaving. Not because he didn't like them and not because he felt unwelcome, but because he was terrified.

Jungkook found something he thought he lost. Something he never thought he would have again. They weren't just a family. They were more than that. They were people who knew him, understood what he went through. People who didn't ask too many questions but were always there if he needed a shoulder. People who cared because at one point, they lost everything too and they knew how it felt. People who would love him unconditionally if he allowed them to.

And that was terrifying.

He tried to accept them, to let them in the best he could and yet there was still a fence. Something he wasn't consciously putting up, but it was there, wrapped around his heart and leaving that empty feeling in his ribs that could possibly never be filled if only because he wouldn't let it.

Losing something like that. The warmth, the love, the security; the knowledge that no matter what he wasn't alone and he had a place to belong... Losing that was terrifying. Nothing was ever safe, Jungkook learned. Just because everything seemed okay didn't mean it would always be that way. Losing his mother... took a toll on him. And as much as he wanted to open up completely to the rest of the boys, he couldn't find it in himself to do so.

Even Yugyeom, he was keeping at arms length.

Jungkook released a heavy sigh and rubbed a hand over his cold bitten face, thinking perhaps he should have worn a hat too because it was freezing outside.

"You look like-"

And whatever the hell Yoongi said after that was completely cut off by Jungkook's admittedly embarrassing yelp as the youth scrambled to the side, his heart pounding in his chest as he clutched one hand over it, snapping his eyes to the man squatting on the ledge beside him.

Yoongi only perked a brow at his antics, his eyes slightly wide but his face otherwise blank. He was so close Jungkook could touch him, his legs bent and parted as he squatted on the small ledge, his hands folded and hanging between his legs. He was dressed warmly, with a hoodie and a leather jacket on over it. His mint green hair was mused from the wind but he looked completely fine, if only a little more pale than normal in the moonlight.

"Fuck." Jungkook cursed softly, taking deep breaths to calm himself, swallowing hard as he sat up again. "I didn't know you were there."

"I've been here." Yoongi shrugged one shoulder. "I was here first."

Jungkook narrowed his eyes in confusion as he glanced around the rooftop. "I didn't see you."

Yoongi didn't answer. He stood up straight and jumped down from the ledge, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jacket as he plopped down on the cold hard rooftop beside Jungkook, mirroring his position with his back to the ledge, head tilted toward the sky. "It's late. What are you doing up here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Jungkook answered honestly, feeling a little shy now that he was in Yoongi's presence. It had been over a week since that night he spent with the man and that had been the last time he saw him. He shifted to bend both knees and wrapped his arms around them, hugging them to his chest as he rest his cheek on his arm, watching the elder. "You?"

"I don't sleep much." Yoongi shrugged, glancing at the boy from the corner of his eye.

Jungkook nodded in understanding and shifted his attention to the sky once more. The moon was white and bright, only a sliver of it missing and the few stars around it were a little dim in comparison. But then he saw it. Something twinkling a little brighter than the others and Jungkook stared at it, his eyes widening in realization.

The star was bright, twinkling in the sky with millions of other stars but this star, was an important star. Second star to the right. It didn't look any different from any other stars but Jungkook knew the truth, and he was not the only one. Something heavy settled in that empty spot of his ribs and he hugged his knees closer to his chest, tilting his head just slightly to catch a glimpse of the man beside him. Yoongi's face was turned upwards, almost glowing in the moonlight and Jungkook wasn't sure where he was looking, but the moon reflected in those strange colored eyes and he knew, Yoongi was looking at the star too.

"Do you miss it?" It was a stupid question and Jungkook knew that as soon as the words slipped from his cold lips, quickly ducking his head to press his mouth into the fabric of his hoodie.

Yoongi hummed softly, shifting his head to the side, tossing soft strands of green across his brow. "Do you miss your parents?"

Jungkook nodded, closing his eyes at the thought of them, his heart squeezing tightly in his chest, making the cold night air seep even more into his bones.

"It's like that. This is what we call home now, sure. But it will never be the same. We're not your parents and this place will never be my Neverland."

The words were harsh, even if they were spoken softly, quietly, as if on the wind and even though Yoongi's face remained blank, there was a sadness around his eyes that lingered. Jungkook wanted to reach out and brush that sadness away with his fingertips but he couldn't find it within himself to do so. So he clenched his hands into fists instead and shifted his gaze to the ground, unsure what the thumping in his chest truly meant.

"That may be true..." Jungkook started softly. "My parents are gone... My mother is never coming back and what I had then... I might never have again. But this place..." He sighed, pressing his lips together as he glanced up to the sky, eyes landing on that one special little star. "This place is special. You created this place. You created a place where people like us, people who have lost everything and have no where else to go, can come and find a place to belong. You've helped all of them. All of us..."

Yoongi was silent, watching Jungkook out of the corner of his eyes with an unreadable expression on his face. It made the youth feel a little nervous, a little out of place, but he continued because he knew if he didn't say it now then maybe he never would.

"I'm not okay. I don't know if I will ever be okay. The emptiness I feel... It's not something that can be filled. But, I think I've found something that can give me a new happiness. I'm scared of losing it but I think it's worth the risk." He chewed on the inside of his lip as he tilted his head to face Yoongi, his lips curling up in a soft smile. "You created this place and it may not be your Neverland, but it's as close as any of us are going to get and you should be proud of that."

Yoongi's eyes narrowed slightly in something Jungkook couldn't quite understand. "I never said I wasn't."

"I... There's a lot I still don't know about you... About the world really," he shifted his gaze to the ground, rubbing one hand over his arm. "But I know you're lonely and you don't have to be, Yoongi. You're far from being alone. And I know even when you're surrounded by people it's easy to feel alone, but you're not. We just... want to be close to you."

A knuckle pressed against his temple and when Jungkook's eyes snapped up, Yoongi had a soft look on his face, still unreadable but not so tense. "What crazy shit has been running around in that head of yours?"

Heat flared up the back of his neck and his eyes dropped to his scuffed boots. "I just know what it feels like to have everything you've ever known and loved ripped out from under you and I... You deserve to be happy too, Yoongi."

That knuckle tapped against his temple once more before his hand slipped over his cheek, around the back of his neck and then over his shoulders, pulling him in close to a warm welcoming body. Heat flared to his cheeks that he hoped could be blamed on the cold air and his heart lept into his throat.

"You worry too much, kid." Yoongi's voice was fond as he squeezed Jungkook against his side, his eyes focused on the sky when Jungkook dared to glance. "I'm okay. Like you, I'm okay. We're gonna have our moments but this is better than nothing."

Jungkook nodded, his throat much too tight to say anything because the only thing he could think about was Yoongi's arm around him, keeping him tucked in close. Yoongi wasn't all that great with words and he showed his feelings through his actions. It was something Jungkook was still learning and he wasn't entirely sure what this meant but he could hope that it meant _something_.

"You two are so sappy." Woozi's voice floated into the air and when Jungkook glanced up, he saw the fairy hovering in the air a few feet away, his face scrunched up in what appeared to be disgust but really, there was a hint of a smile to his lips. "You're the only two idiots I know who talk about sad stuff."

"It's gotta come out sometime." Yoongi shrugged, adjusting his hold on Jungkook, hugging him a little bit closer. "Let the sad out so the happy can slip in."

Woozi snorted, rolling his eyes. "You need to stop spending so much time with Jimin."

"You're just saying that because he touched your hair once and you're still upset about that."

"Hey! No one's allowed to touch me okay. I'm not some pet." The fairy huffed, puffing out his cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're cute though." Jungkook spoke up, earning surprised glances from both of them that made him duck his head. "I mean, it's hard not to want to be close to you."

"You talking about me, or him?" Woozi mused, an eyebrow perked as he glanced between the two of them. "Cause I don't think I have to remind you that he's mine and I will result to-"

"Woozi, please." Yoongi sighed, exasperated. "You really need to learn how to share."

"Share?" The fairy gasped, his eyes widening.

"Yes, share. It's a thing people do." Yoongi rolled his eyes and removed his arm from Jungkook's shoulders. He forced down the disappointment that swelled up in his chest as Yoongi moved to his feet, eyeing Woozi like he grew another head.

"I'm not a person, Yoongi." He fluttered his wings. "In case you forgot."

A hint of a smile curled to those plump lips as Yoongi turned to Jungkook, holding his hand out for him to take. "One emotion at a time, remember?"

Jungkook nodded, slipping his fingers into Yoongi's and then the elder tugged, pulling him to his feet easily enough. "It's kind of cute."

"Call me cute _one more time_."

"You're cute, it is a thing, accept it already." Yoongi grumbled, rolling his eyes as he slipped his fingers between Jungkook's.

Jungkook stared at their hands, a flush curling over his cheeks at the way their hands fit so perfectly together. Woozi went off on a little rant about how he wasn't cute even if he was a damn fairy but Jungkook could only look at how those pale fingers fit with his shorter, tan ones. A warm feeling fizzled in his palm and then spread up his arm, fanning out across his chest to settle in that spot below his ribs that was supposed to feel empty but now, it just felt warm.

"The last time I called you cute, you turned red in embarrassment and flew away for six hours, what happened to that fairy huh?" Yoongi asked, amusement in his voice as he tugged Jungkook's hand gently, pulling him along as he walked toward the cracked open door.

" _That_ fairy got sick of having to share you with twenty other people." Woozi complained, following after them, hovering in the air between them.

"Or the time Bambam kissed you and no one could find you for three days?"

Woozi suddenly stopped and Jungkook glanced over his shoulder to see realization cross that pretty pale face. And then he turned red. He actually turned red. Not just a flush, like Jungkook would have expected, no. The small amount of skin Jungkook could see turned a bright red and then it spread over his wings.

"I forgot about that!" Then with the twinkle of bells, Woozi shot off, disappearing through the crack in the door.

Yoongi snorted softly, kicking at the cinder block to move it as he pushed open the door. "I had a feeling that would get rid of him."

"Where are we going?"

"To bed. You have school in the morning, remember?"

Jungkook just nodded, his throat too tight to respond and he followed along obediently as Yoongi led him down the stairwell, the metal door slamming shut behind him. He was expecting to be taken back to his shared room but instead of turning down the hallway, Yoongi pulled him in a different direction, toward the plain white door that Jungkook knew to be the elder's room.

His nerves flared when Yoongi opened the door and pulled him inside. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. The room was dark and just as he remembered it, void of any personal touches but lingering with the scent of a forest in the air. It was Yoongi's room, the place he had been lucky enough to rest in when he first arrived there and now, Yoongi was releasing his hand so he could leave the door open a crack and then moved to kick off his shoes.

Jungkook stood there in the middle of the room, glancing around as his heart raced in his chest. It was hard to breathe, his head felt a little light and he wasn't sure why that space in his chest suddenly felt so full but he wasn't going to complain about it.

"You slept like a log last time you were in here so..." Yoongi shrugged as he motioned to the perfectly made bed.

"A-Are you sleeping with me?" Jungkook dared to ask, glancing over his shoulder at the elder who paused in removing his jacket at those words.

Carefully, Yoongi met Jungkook's eyes. "Do you want me to?"

He was nodding before he knew what was happening. Yoongi's face was carefully blank but he nodded as well and continued pulling off his jacket before tossing it to the chair in the corner of the room. It took a few moments before Jungkook felt he could move his stiff limbs, his hands shaking slightly as he tugged off Yugyeom's hoodie and kicked his boots off, leaving him in a worn shirt and sleep pants.

The bed was large and slightly terrifying. Jungkook already knew Yoongi giving him the bed to sleep in when he first got there was something the man had never done before so what did this mean? Sharing the bed with Yoongi. Jimin, who was probably the closest to Yoongi, didn't even have that chance. Jungkook didn't know what to think but like hell he was going to let this chance slip him by.

He was young but he wasn't stupid. He knew what he was feeling and what he wanted. He wanted to be close to Yoongi too, but not like Jimin. It was different and perhaps he didn't understand it at first but as he watched Yoongi tug off the hoodie he wore, pulling up the shirt underneath to reveal a sliver of pretty toned pale skin, Jungkook understood. He flushed to his ears as he quickly looked away and shuffled over to the bed, pulling the covers back so he could slip underneath.

The cool sheets felt nice against his chilled skin and he quickly buried himself underneath the blankets, nuzzling into the pillow that smelled of earth, forests and a hint of mint. It was a scent that could only be Yoongi and Jungkook couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more, breathing it in as deeply as possible and losing himself in it. He didn't notice when he bed dipped and Yoongi slipped in beside him. It was a large bed. Big enough to have a chunk of space between them.

Jungkook took in his breaths slowly and carefully, savoring the scent filling his senses until his heart finally calmed and the swelling in his chest eased. The emptiness made itself known once more and he shivered slightly, curling up into himself with his back to Yoongi, pressing the sheets into his face so he could breathe that scent in more.

Jungkook wasn't sure what was happening but it was a step in the right direction. In just a few simple words, a few actions, he learned that Yoongi wasn't as lonely as he seemed. The man was trying, just as Jungkook was and they both knew it wasn't all that easy to open up and allow yourself to take that risk. But they were both trying. Something they understood and shared between them. It was a step, one Jungkook was more than willing to make. A step that brought him closer to Yoongi even if there was still much much father to go.

"Are you cold? You're shaking."

Yoongi's voice was soft in the quiet room, close but not close enough and when Jungkook glanced up, his eyes wide as he stared at the wall he found he had an opening. He wasn't cold, not really. Just emotional on a level he couldn't quite express. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, or what caused it but he found himself nodding to Yoongi's question.

The mattress shifted as Yoongi moved and Jungkook didn't even flinch as a warm hand brushed over his hip and then slid over his stomach. Yoongi was careful, cautious, as he moved, pressing close enough to leave a hair of distance between them. But Jungkook wanted more. It was a chance. Something that might chance everything between them, or perhaps it wouldn't. All Jungkook knew was that Yoongi was there, giving him an opening and he was going to jump at the chance.

Carefully, Jungkook pushed backwards until his back made contact with Yoongi's chest. It was an answer and an invitation to a question hovering between the two of them that Yoongi didn't even need to ask in the first place.

They moved together easily, as if they'd done it countless times before. One of Yoongi's arms slipped under Jungkook's neck, hooking back slightly to rest against the pillow while the other curled over his hip, palm flat against his stomach and spreading warmth through his bones. They fit together better than Jungkook expected, back to front, curled up and the warmth that started to flow through his entire body made him wish he could always feel like this.

Yoongi was smaller than him, in all different ways. Shorter, thinner and yet he curled around Jungkook's back in a protective manner. In a way that said he was exactly where he belonged and Jungkook didn't want to be anywhere else. His heart was throbbing but the emptiness, the hole, it was filled with warmth.

No one ever held him in such a way.

"Are you two really cuddling? I can't believe this." Woozi's voice cut through the air and made Jungkook stiffen, a spike of cold fear running up his spine that Yoongi would move away, would release him, leaving him feeling empty all over again.

"Shut up, Woozi. It's late. Come to bed." Yoongi groaned, his breath hot against the back of Jungkook's neck, sending warm prickles through the youth's skin.

"You're lucky I'm tired from pushing Bambam off the bed."

"You didn't break him, did you?" Yoongi mumbled, sounding more and more tired with each passing moment. His arm was tight around Jungkook's waist, as if he was afraid to let go but he started to relax against the youth just as Jungkook relaxed against him.

Woozi didn't say a word, probably shrugged, and then Jungkook felt a weight near his head. He tilted his head back slightly to try and see what Woozi was doing but little hands pushed against his head to keep him from doing so. Woozi grumbled under his breath as his fingers tugged at strands of dark hair, making Jungkook wince but he didn't fight the fairy. Yoongi pressed a little closer, resting his forehead against the back of Jungkook's head and whatever Woozi was doing suddenly didn't matter at all. Jungkook could only focus on how he was touching Yoongi in every possible way at the moment and he wanted to fall asleep like this every night from now on.

"Your hair smells like apples. The tree I grew up in was an apple tree." Woozi mumbled tiredly, tugging and rubbing at Jungkook's scalp before he finally settled, resting against the top of Jungkook's head like a cat. A scent of flowers wafted in the air, swirling with the scent of the forest and Jungkook found it was a pleasant combination.

It was that scent, the warmth of Yoongi pressed against him breathing softly, and Woozi snoring lightly in his hair that lulled Jungkook to sleep.

* * *

He was late. He was so freaking late. He barely had time to brush his teeth and run a comb through his hair before he burst into dinning room where most of the others were already enjoying their breakfast. Including Yugyeom who was nibbling on a piece of toast, fully dressed in his uniform, waiting patiently for Jungkook to finally arrive. He was a mess, his uniform jacket hanging off one shoulder and his dress shirt a little wrinkled but his hair, it was like a bird's nest and it was all Woozi's fault. Woozi, who was curled against Jungkook's neck as the boy shoved books into his bag frantically, hurrying across the room toward Yugyeom. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even notice everyone was watching him with wide eyes.

"Sorry, We're late, let's go." Jungkook mumbled, dropping his bag to the floor in front of Yugyeom who was resting back against a chair.

"Um." Yugyeom laughed softly, pointing at Jungkook's hair before pointing at the sleepy Woozi who was dozing in and out against Jungkook's neck, sitting on his shoulder. "What happened to you last night?"

Jungkook shook his head, a flush curling up his cheeks as he tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt and fix his blazer, buttoning it up so he looked somewhat decent. "Nothing. I just slept late."

"You didn't come back."

"What is this?!" Youngjae's voice was much too loud for so early in the morning and when Jungkook glanced up, the boy's mouth was hanging open as he gestured toward Woozi. "What is happening?!"

Woozi groaned and lifted his head, glaring at Youngjae. "Shut up."

"Is that..." Jinyoung peered up from where he was sat next to Seokjin, his eyebrows up as Jungkook turned toward him. "Woozi?"

The fairy grumbled and flipped the man off before he nuzzled into the side of Jungkook's neck again. Jungkook flushed to his ears at the way everyone was looking at him. Taehyung was leaning so far out of his chair he was about to fall and Jimin's jaw fell enough to hit the table. Everyone else was just looking at him with wide eyes, confusion written clearly over their faces.

Bambam was sitting on Jackson's shoulder, his mouth open just as wide as everyone else before he shot up into the air and flew over to them excitedly. "I knew he was special! I knew it!" He grinned and patted a hand against Jungkook's flushed cheek. "I don't know what you did, but good job!"

"Why's everyone so loud? I'll push you off the bed again." Woozi grumbled.

Bambam stick his tongue out before he quickly flew back over to Jackson, curling against the man's neck like Woozi was curled against Jungkook. It was kind of cute how Jackson smiled warmly and patted the fairy's blond hair with one finger while Mark came up beside them to check on him.

Jungkook wasn't sure what was happening. He was in too much of a hurry when he woke up to worry about why Woozi was clinging to him or what it meant and he had tried not to wake Yoongi in his process of leaving the room because the man always looked tired and he really needed his sleep.

"We're gonna be late for school." Jungkook pointed out, turning back to Yugyeom who was grinning at him like he knew something Jungkook did not.

"What about him?" Yugyeom motioned to Woozi.

"I'm going too."

"Like hell you are." Yoongi's voice was thick with sleep as he shuffled in from the kitchen, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. He was still wearing the loose jeans and t-shirt he slept in and his hair was an absolute mess, matching Jungkook's and it seemed everyone picked up on that, glancing between the two of them.

"You can't tell me what to do." Woozi mumbled, shifting to slide down Jungkook's shoulder and disappear into the breast pocket of his school blazer.

"Oh my god you two slept together!"

Jimin's outburst sent the room into an eerie quiet that settled coldly over Jungkook. When he glanced at Yoongi, the man was just looking at him through sleep heavy eyes, an eyebrow perked. He looked so soft, and so willing to crawl back into a warm bed that Jungkook almost regretted leaving him behind. If Yoongi were to take his hand and drag him back to bed he would happily agree. Screw school. He had more important things to do like cuddle up to Yoongi and have the best sleep of his life. Excluding the sleep he had the night before which was perhaps the best he had slept in over two years.

"Aren't you two going to be late?" Yoongi gave Jungkook's shoulder a pat as he passed by, giving him a glance that spoke a thousand things at once before he snatched up a piece of toast from Namjoon's plate who whined in protest.

"Oh crap." Yugyeom jumped up and snatched up his bag from the back of the chair, throwing it over his shoulder. "Come on, Jungkook."

"Uh right." He quickly grabbed his bag from the floor, pulling it over his shoulder.

"Be safe." Seokjin called from the table, waving a hand at them.

They both bowed their heads before Yugyeom grabbed onto Jungkook's arm and quickly pulled him out of the restaurant. Sparing one last glance before he was pulled out of the door, Jungkook caught Yoongi's eyes and smiled softly, warmth filling his chest before he pulled out into the cool morning air.

"Okay, wow, what was that?" Yugyeom rushed to ask, hurrying his pace into a jog as they took off together.

"What do you mean?" Jungkook knew exactly what Yugyeom was asking but he didn't really know how to answer, bringing his hand up to cut his breast pocket so Woozi wasn't jostled too much from their running.

Yugyeom just smiled, shaking his head as he laughed softly. "I don't know how you did it, but you won over Woozi and we all thought that was impossible."

Jungkook shrugged because he didn't know what he did either. "I didn't do anything special."

The dirty blond smiled wider. "Maybe. But did you really spend the night with hyung?"

He couldn't lie to someone he considered his closest friend and really, what was the point in lying anyway? So Jungkook nodded, picking up his pace as they rounded a corner and noticed the bus they needed to take was just pulling up. "We'll talk about it later okay?"

Yugyeom gave him a bright grin and nodded before they took off in a full sprint to catch the bus before it left them behind.

* * *

Yoongi was waiting for him in the same spot he was in the last time Jungkook came to the roof top to join him for the night. He was standing on the ledge, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket and his mint hair a fluffy mess atop his head. When the door smacked against Jungkook's foot holding it open, Yoongi glanced over his shoulder and a warm smile crossed his lips. Jungkook couldn't help but return that soft smile.

"You're going to freeze like that." Yoongi motioned to Jungkook's lack of a coat as he turned and hopped off the ledge. He looked elegant like that, as if he was weightless when he landed on the ground.

Jungkook's smile grew, spreading across his face and showing off his teeth. "We're not going anywhere."

Yoongi perked an eyebrow as he stepped toward him. "We're not?"

"Nope. It's my night with you and I get to choose where we go and what we do, right?"

Yoongi eyed him suspiciously as he stopped a few feet away, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah?"

"We're having dinner with the others." Jungkook stated.

Yoongi's eyes went slightly wide and before he could say anything Woozi swooped in between the two of them, leaving a trail of green in his wake as he landed on Jungkook's head. Jungkook didn't have to look to know the fairy was making himself comfortable and he was starting to wonder if he was now Woozi's bed or something.

"Hello to you too."

"It's cold and my wings feel like they're going to freeze off. I'm with Jungkookie on this." Woozi mumbled, slipping down the side of Jungkook's head to sit on his shoulder, pressed against his neck, his cold hands making the youth shiver.

Yoongi opened and closed his mouth a few times but couldn't seem to find something to say. So Jungkook spoke instead.

"Jimin told me you've never had dinner with all of them and I think it's about time you start doing that." The smile on his face was bright as he held his hand out for Yoongi to take. "Apparently, it is now my job to make you do things you wouldn't do before because you are incapable of telling me no."

Woozi snorted and Yoongi narrowed his eyes, his hand hovering in the air after reaching out to take Jungkook's hand. "Brat."

Jungkook shrugged, warmth filling his chest as he wiggled his fingers. "What? It's the truth. So come on. They're waiting." When Yoongi just stared at his offered hand, Jungkook's bright smile lessened into something more fond and warm. "Steps, Yoongi. Remember?"

The mint haired man met his eyes, those beautiful ocean blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight and then his plump lips curved upwards, showing off a smile that made Jungkook's knees a little weak. He slipped his fingers over Jungkook's palm and took his hand, earning a noise of delight from Woozi. Yoongi grabbed at the door with his other hand and pulled it open so Jungkook's foot didn't have to hold it open.

Yoongi's hand was warm in his own as the man moved toward him, passing by until they were both in the doorway, his back holding the door open and then, their eyes met. Yoongi was guarded, he was always guarded, but there was a warmth in his eyes that made Jungkook smile softly. When Yoongi leaned upwards, catching Jungkook off guard and pressed his lips to the curve of his cheek, something burst forth in his chest and he nearly stumbled backwards.

Yoongi chuckled softly, pulling free from Jungkook's hand to stuff both hands into the pocket of his jacket and moved down the stairs, pausing after only a few steps to glance back at the youth expectantly. Woozi was mumbling something about how kisses were special and how dare Yoongi steal Jungkook's special kiss or something but Jungkook wasn't listening. Yoongi's eyes were bright, his lips curled into a soft smile and Jungkook's body moved on its own, following after the mint haired man because no matter what, Jungkook would always follow Yoongi. He knew that in the deep chambers of his soul.

Everyone was excited to have Yoongi join them for dinner. So excited, in fact, that they didn't even notice Jungkook and Yoongi holding hands beneath the table. It was a tentative start. A start of something they didn't even talk about but it seemed they didn't need to. It didn't need to be brought to the others attention just yet. Even with Woozi leaving crumbs on his shoulder and Yoongi's hand in his own, resting on his thigh, it was something special just for him to know and enjoy.

They were all lost. But they had a place to belong. Their own Neverland created by the one person who knew exactly what it meant to be a true lost boy.

It was only the beginning. Something new and something fresh. A family and friends. A risk Jungkook was willing to take if it meant he could be happy in the end. If it meant Yoongi could be happy in the end. That was all that mattered. They could walk this path of life together and honestly, Jungkook wouldn't want it any other way.

Once upon a time, Neverland was the second star to the right and straight on till morning. Filled with pirates, mermaids, fairies and magic. Now, Neverland was a two story building off in the business district of Busan, South Korea filled with an assortment of boys with their own version of hell as backgrounds but had found a place to belong thanks to the same boy the stories praised.

Yoongi was not Peter Pan. He was not some selfish kid who never wanted to grow up. He was just a Lost Boy who finally found his place to belong. And even after losing that place, he created a new one, with a new family and a new place to belong for all of them.

Forever would Yoongi be a Lost Boy.

Because once one was a lost boy, one would always be a lost boy.

Jungkook was a lost boy, saved and taken in by a kindness he didn't know existed in the cruel world any longer. He was given a second chance, just as Yoongi was. And he fully intended to savor and cherish the chances he was given. As long as Yoongi kept holding his hand like that and led him down their path together, he was pretty certain he could handle anything.

As long as they had each other and Neverland;

Jungkook would always take Yoongi's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Woozi is my favorite thing. Just saying. And Jungkook and Yoongi being slow, and tentative, and just softly exploring whatever it is happening between them is also my favorite thing. This is only the beginning of their story and the rest, well, you can figure out for yourself. It's all good stuff, just so you know. 
> 
> Please be sure to leave a kudo and/or a comment letting me know what you thought about this! Comments keep writers going, let us know we did a decent job and you'd like to see more. So please, don't hesitate. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/orgasmiccypher)
> 
> ~Addy~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Own Peter Pan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350945) by [PrettyGirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyGirl24/pseuds/PrettyGirl24)




End file.
